


Hold on Tight (It's going to be a long ride)

by curiositykills



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band), K-pop
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiositykills/pseuds/curiositykills
Summary: Jiyong is known as a player but the man himself begs to differ otherwise.  So when Jiyong’s friends bet on his white Porsche that he can’t do relationship, Jiyong later finds his fine piece of ass lands on a bet which involves a relationship longer than two weeks and a cave man called, Choi Seunghyun.





	1. First

 

 

 

Somewhere between loud holler and cheap electronic music, along with people sandwiched together like sardines in a can, not missing a chance to dance and grinding against each other, Seunghyun wondered why he’s still here, sitting on the couch as his eyes awkwardly wandered around every corner of the house. Witnessing some couple smooching next to him wasn’t really his plan for the night. Seunghyun only managed to curl further into his hoodie and chugged down another glass of water (he doesn’t need a hangover, thank you very much) down his throat.

He bit on his lips as he shook his head feebly, thinking that he could have spent his precious time playing video games in his room or watching latest movies on his laptop rather than being in a crowded party. He already knows that he’s an awkward turtle from his bunch but he doesn’t really need Seungri to shove a reminder on his face.

“YOU’RE A LONER”

Seungri shouted with a straight face, left eye squinted along with index finger pointing close to Seunghyun’s face which almost poked him in the eye if he wasn’t fast enough to dodge. _This fucker_. Seunghyun chewed his lips and tried very hard to keep his hands inside his pocket. The urge to punch this little shit in the balls is very tempting but Seunghyun doesn’t really appreciate attention and Seungri probably doesn’t need any more black eyes thanks to his dark circle that doesn’t seemed to never leave him alone.

“Well, _fuck_ you” Seunghyun spat bitterly, eyes glaring at the boy sharply as soon as his friend met him in the eye and shooed the couple away.  Seungri, however, just laughed loudly at this statement rather than being afraid, his mouth was stretched into a wide grin. His body slouched down next to Seunghyun and leaned against his friend’s shoulder, one hand holding a red paper cup.

“You—like _really really really_ need to get out from your cave, Seunghyun” Seungri shifted uncomfortably in his suit jacket. Seunghyun rolled his eyes.

“Seunghyun _hyung_ , Seungri. Just because you’re drunk doesn’t mean I won’t punch you in the face” Seunghyun set aside his empty glass and pulled his hoodie, zipping it up to the neck as he fidgeted across the couch. Even though, it’s getting stuffy in the room of crowded people but Seunghyun can feel the hair on his neck is standing on end, a side effect whenever there are eyes boring a hole on him. He can feel the weight of attention so he pulled the hoodie lower, covering his face.

“Loosen’ up a bit and get drunk” Seungri slurred, droopy eyes probably from the alcohol he chugged down earlier. He patted Seunghyun on the shoulder lazily and trying very hard to straighten up his body, only managed to spill some liquid from his cup on Seunghyun’s pants instead.

“Damn it, Seungri” scrunching his nose irritatingly, Seunghyun quickly gets up and pushed Seungri away as he looked at his pants, a spot across his crotch is wet from the spilled beer. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

“How much have you drunk, really?” Seunghyun questioned, shooting daggers at the offender.

“A ‘wittle” Seungri said childishly as he motioned, creating a small space between his finger and his thumb. And then the boy goes on a giggling spree and cackling like he just told Seunghyun a joke.

Anger was bubbling inside his chest and he tried, like _really_ tried to keep calm but like always Seunghyun failed as he blew a punch on Seungri’s shoulder, a very hard one that sent Seungri wailing like a baby before Seunghyun decides that he needs to go to the toilet and clean himself.

 

-

 

“Fuck you, I’m offended!”

Somewhere around the corner, there’s Jiyong bitching loudly, throwing himself across the couch and snatched the crackers from Chaerin halfway right before cramming in the small space between Soohyuk and Youngbae. Grabbing the beer can from Soohyuk, Jiyong took a large gulp of the drink, leaving the other frowning in displease.

“You don’t have to be. It’s the truth, man” Seungho shrugged his shoulders without feeling even an ounce of guilt and sucked in a mouthful of smoke from the white tube. Jiyong dug his hands deep in the bowl and chucked a handful of crackers towards Seungho, mumbling a hiss of _‘fucker’_ under his breath. However, Seungho just plainly ignored him and picked up the crackers that fell on his pants, threw them into his mouth.

“I’m not a player, dammit” Jiyong hissed, shoved a handful of crackers into his mouth before munching on it. Soohyuk snorted at this as Chaerin made a soft _tsk_ from his left.

“Bae, look at Seungho. He’s bullying me” Jiyong sulked as he invaded close towards his friend’s space and clung on his friend’s shirt. Youngbae tried not to frown at the wrinkles formed on his shirt and _oh god, this guy eats like a freaking 3-years-old,_ eyebrows knitted together at the crumbs falling on his white shirt and quickly grabbed Jiyong by the shoulder.

“He’s right, Jiyong. I mean, as long as I know you, I never see you with the same girl less than a week. You’ve never been into a stable relationship. It’s always a different girl every week” Youngbae finally spoke that night, pulling away Jiyong’s hands so he could straighten out his shirt and wipe away the crumbs. The other guy doesn’t seem to faze by this as he scowled.

“I held this party so you guys will console my broken heart. Not to trample and kick it down the drain. I just broke up with my girlfriend, you assholes” Jiyong smacked Youngbae on the chest.

“I won’t call her as your girlfriend, Jiyong. You guys just hooked up like 3 days ago over a conversation about Chanel. Hell, I doubt you’re in love with her. You didn’t even remember her name” Soohyuk sighed and shook his head which earned himself an elbow on the ribs from a fury Jiyong.

“I do remember her name!” Jiyong defended.

“Then, what is it?” Chaerin questioned with an eyebrow shot up.

“Huh?” Jiyong creased his eyebrow, not getting what’s she’s asking.

 “Your ex-girlfriend’s name. What is it?”

“Okay, let’s see. I got a lot of things in my mind so I kind of need time to recall it”

“I’ll give you a clue. It’s start with S” Chaerin sighed.

“Suzy?” Youngbae face-palmed his face while there’s Seungho sniggered around the corner. Soohyuk just shook his head when the friend of him kept nudging him by the elbow, signalling for SOS not so subtly.

“Wrong answer. Try again. Her name ends with G” Chaerin glared at Jiyong’s poker face.

“It’s Sooyoung, right? It is, isn’t?” Jiyong tried again, eyes looking back and forth.

“It’s Sungkyung, you dumbass. No wonder she broke up with you. You’re pretty shitty as a boyfriend, Jiyong” Soohyuk shook his head.

“I can’t believe you forgotten her name. It hasn’t been a day since you’ve last seen her, Jiyong” Youngbae sighed heavily into his palm.

“I told you, I have a lot of things in my mind, okay”

“Look, just admit it that you can’t manage a relationship. All you had until this day is just fun flings that you’re likely to claim as _‘falling in love’_ when you never has been” Seungho shrugged his shoulders as he quoted with his fingers.

“Excuse you, I can manage a relationship, thank you very much!” his response though was met with loud gleeful laughs and giggles from his friends.

“Wanna bet on your white Porsche that you can’t do relationship that last longer than two weeks?” Seungho has a smirk on his face now, pushing himself up to look at Jiyong straight in the eyes.

“Oh you don’t know who you’re dealing with, Seungho” The guy didn’t even blink.

“Okay, here’s the deal. You see that door? In the next three minutes, you have to court the first person walk through that door and be a nice boyfriend for the next two weeks.  I’ll give you a ticket of a five-days-trip to Jeju if you win but if you lose, you have to give me your white Porsche forever. Deal?”

“DEAL” Jiyong pulled out his hand and grabbed Seungho’s for a handshake, thrusting more forceful than intended to be. Chaerin raised an eyebrow. Youngbae and Soohyuk exchanged glances, quite sceptical about this whole deal.

“Jiyong, are you sure you want to—”

“I’m fucking sure, Bae. I can already vision myself flying to Jeju while texting you bunch losers captioned IN YOUR FACE in caps lock with a background of me laughing evilly in the background. Just wait. I’ll let you see who the winner is” Jiyong scoffed out loud, grinning evilly as he pictured the image of him winning.

“Jiyong, someone just walked through that door” Soohyuk interrupted his thoughts.

“What? Where? Is she pretty? Short? Tall? Man, I really hope she’s not tall, it’s hard to kiss with her if I have to tip-toe all the time” Jiyong quickly hurled himself over Youngbae, eyes looking back and forth, searching, not caring even bit about his suffocated friend which was huffing at the loss of air.

“It’s—”

“I don’t think that’s what you should worry about, Jiyong. Because the problem is it’s not a she. It’s a he” Chaerin helpfully quipped, sipping her drink.

“A HE?”

“And on top of that it’s the cave man” Seungho laughed out loud, slapping his thighs.

“ _Fuck_ ”

 

-

 

He bit deeper on his finger that was stuck between his teeth as he felt his stomach lurched. The so-claimed-not-a-player felt his courage deflated rapidly as he watched the cave man blasting damn lasers at one drunken guy who accidentally bumped into him. Jiyong turned around and heaved a calming breath as he set his back flat against the wall. This is so nerve-wrecking, _damn it._

Why the cave man? Just _oh god, why_ _him_? Why not some girl he used to screw with? Why? WHYY? Or at least just give him some geeky guy that Jiyong can simply flirt with and makes his job easier. Is this the karma he’s paying for locking Seungri in the girl’s washroom last month? It’s not like his prank succeeded because one hour after that Seungri had burst down the freaking door. _Damn you, Jiu jitsu_. Or was it for intentionally spilling coffee on Youngbae’s exam paper? God, it’s not like his marks surpassed Youngbae anyway. Jiyong loves his best friend but damn, that guy is a bastard full with lucky stars under his armpit. _Damn_ , Seungho and his stupid bet. _Damn,_ his stupid-self and well— _damn_ , the cave man.

Jiyong doesn’t really have anything against the cave man. Really. He just doesn’t really fond of the idea trying to court a guy because he never had to court one in the past. And it’s not like Jiyong’s scared because the cave man is one of the scariest guy in the college. Ha ha ha. Not really. Maybe he’s scared—a little? Why not just pull his ass out from this bet, you asked?  Simple, giving up is never written in his life dictionary and what Jiyong wants, Jiyong gets.  Anyway, that’s not the point. Jiyong looked back and saw the cave man was soon approaching his way so Jiyong seized the closest red cup, dumping it down his throat in one shot and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Alcohol was starting to kicking in as he grabbed another red cup and decided he should act quickly while his brain slowly turning fuzzy.

The plan is simple, which Jiyong can proudly name it as a ‘Cliché Meeting Between Two People That’ll Soon Turn Into A Lover And Makes Jiyong’s Job Easier’. Jiyong fastened his pace, soon ramming into the guy and spilled the beer he was holding in his left hand to the grey hoodie. A deep growl from the cave man almost threw him off as red liquid (shit! It’s red wine) quickly spilled the cloth down to the pants. Jiyong widened his eyes. Who the fuck brought red wine in his party? Jiyong eyed the cup in his hand back to the stain again and frowned. _Shit, it’s going to leave a stain_ , he gulped.

“Fuck, my shirt” Seunghyun cursed, looking down at his hoodie which is now has red colour bloomed across it, droplets dripping down to his crotch area. Seunghyun knitted his eyebrows together and bit down his tongue from fussing out loud, only managed to groan in dissatisfaction. This is the second fucking time, _goddammit_!

“I’m _so_ sorry” the short guy infront of him fumbled with his hands clumsily, hands dipping to the back of his pants to grab a handkerchief and starts wiping at the damp area on Seunghyun’s chest, head leaning down lower.

“No—just stop” Seunghyun shook his head in exasperation.

He’s really tired and he doesn’t need anymore bullshit. This is all Seungri’s fault for brainwashing his mind to come here. Seunghyun missed the curl smirk and the intentional voice drop, only care about cursing how unlucky he is tonight. But then the hands still won’t stop wiping and Seunghyun’s already uncomfortable having stranger’s hands touching his body so when there’s hands trailing down from stomach to linger around his crotch, Seunghyun can’t help but to grab the stranger by the shoulder and shoved him to the back.

Seunghyun was about to open his mouth to apologize until his eyes landed on the offender, he can only stared. Lowering his gaze, eyes quickly landed on the familiar short silver hair, bangs almost covering the beautiful brown orbs. He froze in his spot when the shorter guy met his eyes. It’s Kwon Jiyong. No doubt. There’s no mistaken that cute pointy nose, the luscious looking red lips and that small little frame along with those beautiful legs.

“Man, you’re rough” Seunghyun stiffened at Jiyong’s exaggerated moaning. His palm was busy massaging his left shoulder.

“But, it’s okay. I _like_ it” Seunghyun turned pale at the drawl, baffled. Jiyong ran his hand through his silver strands, stepping in closer and striked a pose that’ll usually sends girls giggling.

“Anyway, it felt hot in here, is it you?” Seunghyun wandered his eyes to left and right, backing away every time Jiyong closing in.

“Um—no”

Jiyong was seriously considering on thinking that Seunghyun’s probably stupid to figure out that Jiyong’s hitting on him but later decided that maybe he’s not trying good enough. Jiyong tried again anyway with his most famous pick up line among the girls he used to date.

“You know, if you’re an underwear, I'll wear you every day” Jiyong said smugly, winking.

“WHAT” Seunghyun looked absolutely petrified at his picked up line, suddenly feeling violated now. His face flushed, stumbling a bit right after he jerked away from the shorter guy.

“Um…Roses are red, violets are blue, you look so fucking hot when mad, thank god I need some blow?” Jiyong doesn’t understand this, Seunghyun should have understood by now.

“EXCUSE ME?” Seunghyun gaped like a fish, looking horribly scandalized but even more confused at the sudden wiggly suggestive eyebrows thrown his way. Jiyong faltered, staring hard at the guy infront him, thinking that maybe Jiyong should’ve just gotten straight to the point from the start and so he did.

“What I’m trying to say is: do you want to have a sex with me?” He stepped in closer.

And Seunghyun flipped him off before walking away.

Okay, that certainly didn’t go well.

 

-

 

Morning Monday arrived and Seungri woken up with a bruised shoulder and heavy eyebags, matched along with a throbbing headache. Seunghyun only rolled his eyes and ignored the younger guy when he heard the endless groaning and complaints about his hurt shoulder and splitting headache. There’s a rustle of sheet, crashing sound and a loud yelp after that.

“You look horrible” Seunghyun said flatly as he spotted a blooming bruise over on the corner of his forehead with a red nose. The boy must have knocked on the door and tripped over his clothes which landed him fell flat on his face. It’s expected, nothing new because it’s always happened whenever Seungri attended a party that has girls and a lot of drinking. And to think that it’s happening regularly means that Seungri never learn.

“I can see that, captain obvious” Seungri narrowed his eyes and just shrugged his shoulder, deciding that stuffing his growling stomach is much better option than arguing with Seunghyun.  He mouthed thanks to Seunghyun when the guy served a bowl of rice and potato stew. In no time, Seungri started digging in his food and Seunghyun grinned at his mouth full with rice.

“I don’t have class today so I’m going out to buy some things at the convenience store. Do you need anything?” Seunghyun grabbed his black hoodie and wear it. Moving over to the rack, he grabbed his sneakers and slid in his feet, knotting his laces.

“Seungri, I’m talking to you” Seunghyun sighed and turned around when the other didn’t respond. The boy was furiously tapping on his smartphone with conflicted expression plastered on his face. Can’t this boy make things easier for him for once, he glared.

“Lee Seungri” he called out, louder this time and about to burst in anger but soon faltered because Seungri was staring at him with his mouth open and looking back at his phone again until there’s a grin plastered. Seunghyun should probably start running out of the door now because he was feeling dreadful for some reason. As if something bad is going to happen.

“Hyung” Seungri called him, walking over to him, he was looking at him now, face glowing with amusement and a glint mischief in his eyes “Do you have something to tell me?”

“No”

“Something, you know, like you has a boyfriend and your boyfriend is the hottest player in the college?” the boy was grinning now.

“What are you talking about?” Seunghyun blinked confusedly at him.

“You don’t have to lie anymore, hyung. Look, there’s even picture of him giving you a blowjob at the party last night” Seungri shoved his smartphone on Seunghyun’s face.

The picture was not quite a high quality and the background was quite dark but it’s easy to not mistaken the silver-haired guy as Kwon Jiyong even though it only showed his back in the picture. He’s the college’s heartthrob after all and he was the only one sporting a silver hair right now. And if Seunghyun squints his eyes harder, he could definitely spot a tall guy in a grey hoodie with his face shown clearly. But the real problem is not them, it’s their position or more precisely the angle in the picture because in some way, with Jiyong’s head facing his crotch and Seunghyun’s head tilting back, it does look like they’re having a moment there.

“Where did you get this? How did get this? This is the only picture, right?” Seunghyun shrieked, suddenly bombarded Seungri with questions, face distorted miserably as he seized the phone.

“Huh, what do you mean it’s the only picture? This is from the college’s bulletin blog. Everyone’s crazy about the news now, hyung. You’re famous!” Seungri happily jumped and twirled around the room.

True to his words, there’s already a thousand of comments under a news titled _“Kwon Playboy finally settling down for a blowjob with Choi Cave man?”_

Seunghyun lets out a muffled scream before he blacked out.

 

-

 

Seunghyun was glad that his life was less hectic than the past days. Ever since the rumours about him and Jiyong are going out, there’s no space for him to breathe. People kept crowding around him and asking him questions whether the news is true and _did Jiyong really gave him a blowjob that night?_ _Was he good?_ And Seunghyun didn’t miss some rude comments about him either. But it’s not like he can do anything about it. Seunghyun just quietly passed through them, pushing the glasses on his nose bridge and pulled his hoodie down further. The news was slowly dying down, maybe because there’s no news-worthy action aside from the pictures of them. Everyone was expecting to see Jiyong and Seunghyun together after the news broke. Seunghyun was thankful that Jiyong didn’t show his face to Seunghyun and he was about to sighed in relief until he spots a pair of sparkly shoes at the corner of his eyes.

Standing a couple feet from him, there was Jiyong with his back towards Seunghyun. He widened his eyes, halting his step. It’s him, Kwon Jiyong. There’s a sound of siren blaring in his head and Seunghyun doesn’t really have the mood to meet the playboy right now so he took a chance, stepping back slowly and quietly as he can. He turned around and tip-toed his way back.

“Hey”

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

“You there, stop” Jiyong called out louder when Seunghyun starting to speed walk which soon turn into light jogging that quickly evolved into run to save to his live because there’s a loud padding of shoes against the tiles behind him and Seunghyun was sure Jiyong was chasing him at the moment. One thing you should know is Seunghyun got ‘turtle’ as his nickname because he always has a backpack stuck on his back. Aside from that it’s also from the fact that he’s slow in doing any activities including running so Seunghyun wasn’t that surprised when Jiyong managed to catch up to him.

“Seungyoon!” A hand grabbed on his arm made him stopped in a place.

“It’s Seunghyun, you dumbass” Seunghyun turned around and threw Jiyong a deathly glare, shrugging the hand off him.

“Aww, that’s not a nice hello from a boyfriend. Welcome me with a smile at least, considering I did give you a _‘blow job’_ after all” Jiyong emphasized the last part and cackled by himself, the back of his hand covering his mouth.

“Fuck off” Seunghyun rolled his eyes and started his track the opposite of Jiyong.

“Damn, you’re mean” Jiyong gave a hurt expression but a small smile still maintained on his face, following Seunghyun as they walked side by side. Seunghyun kept his mouth shut and stared on the ground.

“You smell good. What is it called?” Jiyong inquired cheerfully, leaning in towards Seunghyun and sniffed.

“It’s called _‘Go Away’_ ” Seunghyun gritted his teeth, jaws clenched in tense.

“Ooh, feisty but I’m not sure if I’m digging that”

“Well, it’s better than smelling like desperation”

“Ouch, that hurts” Jiyong pulled away, looking wounded at Seunghyun with his hands clutching on his chest. Seunghyun ignored him by fastening his pace.

“Can you like… get out from my face?” Seunghyun grunted, feeling suffocated from the unnecessary attention. It’s annoying how Jiyong kept on following him like a puppy with a dazzling smile across his face, looking as if he did nothing wrong.

“No can do, handsome. From today onwards, I’m going to spend my life forever with you” Jiyong winked cutely. Seunghyun scowled deeper.

“Well, I’m not interested so do me a favour and go bother someone else”

“You cute little liar” Jiyong cooed, chuckling lightly. “Of course you’re interested. I’m Kwon Jiyong, the hottest guy in this college, you got to like me at least a little bit”

Seunghyun face-palmed his face. _Oh great, aside from being the biggest player, he’s a conceited jerk too. Nice._ Before Seunghyun could give another snarky remark in retort, someone called his name. Seunghyun stopped and found Seungri running at his full speed towards their way with his bag. As soon as he caught to them, Seungri heaved a breath and dropped his hands to his knees, catching his breathe. Holding out his bag to Seunghyun which the guy had eyed it quizzically, Seungri speaks.

“Hyung, can you help me to bring this back home? I have jiu jitsu training after this”

“Sure thing” Seunghyun nodded.

“See you at home” Seungri bid him a goodbye and Seunghyun just waved him a goodbye, completely forgetting the fact that there was another person standing between them with a wicked smile. Before Seungri could walk any further, Jiyong looped his arm around Seungri and pulled him.

“Hey, maknae. Long time no see” Jiyong greeted with a cheerful tone. Seungri was taken aback at first, eyes widen at the sudden pull but his face instantly turned radiant, looking more pleased than Seunghyun expected him to be.

“Jiyong hyung! Sorry, I didn’t see you there” Seungri returned his greet with a brief hug and smiled. Seunghyun scowled at this.

“What are you doing her—Ah… Silly me, I forgot that you and Seunghyun hyung are together. Well then, have a good time you two” Seungri dragged his legs but then nearly choked when Jiyong pulled him back again by the neck.

“I didn’t know that you and the cave man are close with each other” Jiyong flicked his eyes back at Seunghyun, eyes looking straight at him. Seunghyun scrunched his nose, eyebrows knitted together, suddenly feeling suspicious over the sentence. A bulb quickly lights up in his head as soon he realized what the playboy’s motive was.

“Oh, we are close. Didn’t Seunghyun hyung tell you? He’s my hou—OUCH. HYOOOOONG” Seungri exclaimed loudly, bending over to clutch and nurse his throbbing foot after a forceful shoe stepped on his foot hard.

“Oh crap, Seungri. Are you alright? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it” Seunghyun said with a straight face, obviously doesn’t feel any guilty towards the boy while dramatically covering his mouth.

Seunghyun grasped on Seungri’s arm and pulled him up, trying his best to make an eye contact with the pouting boy, Seungri shot an eyebrow at him. _Don’t tell him I’m your housemate_ , Seunghyun mouths along with the sharpest glare. Unfortunately, Seungri’s expression remained confused, mouth slightly gaping. Seunghyun was half-tempted to give a good smack on his head. But Seunghyun gave another try anyways and mouth slowly as possible. _Don’t tell him_ , he nudged at Jiyong first, _that we’re housemates_ , Seunghyun switched glances between them both.

“Hyung, you know I can’t read lips. Can’t you just speak like a normal person?” Seungri squinted at him and Seunghyun smacked his palm on his forehead. _Oh god, why do I have such a dumb housemate._

“Here, let me help” Jiyong took Seungri’s other arm and supported him to get up. “Anyway, what were you saying, Seungri?”

Within a swift, Seungri faced Jiyong and smiled “Oh, as I was saying. Seunghyun hyung and I are housemates. Feel free to come over our house. Seunghyun hyung is really good at making breakfast”

Seunghyun banged his head to nearest wall and screamed his head off internally after that. 

 

-

 

Choi Seunghyun hates Kwon Jiyong. And after the unknown rumours spread around, he’s sure that his hate for the boy tripled even more. Although, Seunghyun grudgingly admitted that it wasn’t used to be like that before.

Seunghyun remembered the first day he stepped into the college with his favourite hoodie on, Jiyong has accidentally bumped into him, making the black-framed glasses slid down his nose fell to the ground. Jiyong had helped to pick his glasses up and Seunghyun was in awe. Jiyong was utterly handsome with bangs covering half of his face, hair dyed in striking red, looking almost innocent and pretty when he shoot Seunghyun his infamous megawatt smile that he swears he almost melt right there.

A week after that, Seunghyun officially turned himself into Kwon Jiyong’s number one fan-slash-stalker. It was like a love at first sight for him. Seunghyun also had signed up as a member in Jiyong’s official fan club, followed him in his Instagram and tapped the like button for every pictures and videos that Jiyong had posted online. Jiyong is so damn perfect in his selfies. His favourite is the one that has Jiyong sleeping with Gaho on a couch together. Oh god, he was so damn squishy in that picture. Seunghyun had saved that picture in his phone and set it as wallpaper after edited it for countless times with different filters because _sheesh_ one filter just doesn’t do justice for Jiyongie’s face (and yes, Seunghyun had unashamedly gave him a nickname).

Seunghyun loves Jiyong even more when the boy posted pictures related to arts and food because _hell_ , Seunghyun likes arts and food too and _holly-cow_ they are so freaking destined to be for each other. His love for Jiyong grew even bigger (if that’s even possible) when he saw Jiyong helped a girl, picking up her book. Seunghyun had spent his entire weekend telling Daesung, his junior from high school which is also his best friend, gushing happily about how perfect and handsome and pretty and nice Kwon Jiyong is.

Until, one day Seungri had wickedly broke a bad news to Seunghyun that “ _Jiyong hyung has a girlfriend_ ” when Seunghyun discreetly asked Jiyong’s current relationship status. It’s hard to believe actually at first but later that night, before Seunghyun could go to sleep, he had scrolled through his smartphone to do his daily routine which is stalking Jiyongie via Instagram and shocked to see a new picture of Jiyong. The guy had his arms around a girl, beaming like a child he is. Not an hour after that, he had posted a picture captioned _“I’m a hopeless romantic with a dirty mind”._

Seunghyun sobbed even harder the second night after he learnt that Kwon Jiyong is the biggest playboy in the college, popularly known as ‘the heartbreaker’. He had heard girls in his class gossiped about how Jiyong loves to switch girlfriends from day to day like changing underwears. He felt immensely disgusted and unfollowed Jiyong on Instagram, deleting all of his pictures and asked for a refund from Jiyong’s official fanclub because _Seunghyun doesn’t want a shirt with Kwon Jiyong’s face anymore!_

From that day onwards, Seunghyun swears not to like Kwon Jiyong ever again.

 

-

 

“And why are you here, again?” Seunghyun groggily gave Jiyong a hard stare. The boy unashamedly shoved even more pancakes into his mouth, cracking a wide grin. Seunghyun sighed.

Thanks to Seungri’s big mouth, Kwon Jiyong is now the regular visitor at their house. The guy is currently a living nightmare that keeps bothering Seunghyun and won’t leave him alone. Thanks to Seungri too, Choi Seunghyun has now officially turned into an unpaid chef.

It’s started since last Thursday in the early morning when there’s an unwanted loud banging at their door. Seunghyun who’s usually should be sleeping at that time, supposedly in a dreamland, dreaming of steaks and sushis, can’t help but to get up groggily to answer the door. With only one eyes cracked open, Seunghyun dazedly opened the door and prepared to give a long speech to whoever standing in front his door. But as soon as he turned the doorknob, Seunghyun was pushed to the side and accidentally banged his head against the wall. He had winced and grabbed his head, turning around with his infamous glare yet stumped, stilled in the matter of seconds at the sight of Kwon Jiyong with the most charming smile. The other had decided to greet Seunghyun by jumping on the guy which resulted both of them to sprawl against each other on the floor.

Despite his heart was beating loudly in his ribcage and brain fuzzy from the sudden skinship initiated, Seunghyun had gave the guy a good scolding for bothering him in the early morning. However, it seemed like his scolding was left unheard and deaf on ears because Jiyong still invited himself over and over again every morning without fail. As Seunghyun didn’t have any energy left to kick him out from his house, Jiyong’s visits eventually changed into a daily routine since then.

“Because free breakfast doesn’t come often? Truthfully, you’re a good cook, dude. I bet you can be a good housewife if you were a girl” Jiyong wiped his mouth with a napkin, smiling which made Seunghyun urged to roll his eyes.

“Thanks but sorry-not-sorry, I don’t appreciate comments from guy like you” Seunghyun said pointedly, putting down his mug, careful not to spill coffee.

“What do you mean guys like me?” Jiyong whipped around to dig a hard stare at Seunghyun, his hands stopped in a halt from cutting pancakes.

“A guy with a big ego that only thinks with his dick” Seunghyun spat bluntly, scoffing disdainfully before sipping his drink.

“Hey, what the _fuck_ ” Jiyong shouted with mouth full, spitting bits of pancakes out and successfully landed on Seunghyun’s face. The guy squeezed his eyes shut and cursed under his breath. He bit his lips as he wiped his face with a tissue, refraining from strangling the boy.

“Oh sorry, did I offend you? It’s intentional” Seunghyun said, sparing Jiyong a brief glance before getting up and moved to the living room, half-empty coffee in his hand. He fetched a remote control and flipped over the channels, avoiding eye contact with Jiyong that is now heading his way.

The couch dipped. “What is your problem with me exactly?”Jiyong puckered his lips, cutely tugging the hem of Seunghyun’s hoodie, hoping to get the cave man’s attention.

“Nothing” Seunghyun disgruntled. Jiyong’s lips twitched at this, narrowing his eyes. He lets go off Seunghyun’s hoodie and folded his arm.

“ _Bullshit_. It seemed like I have offended your ass because you’ve been an asshole since the day we met—and that’s totally says something, dude” Jiyong protested, snapping his head around and flicked his bangs out of his eyes.

“Being an asshole is not bad compare to being a dick” Seunghyun retaliated with a straight face. “At least, comparing between you and me, I’ve certainly received more damage than you. So if you want to feel bitter just because you feel offended, I suggest you to build a bridge and get over it because I ain’t gonna do anything about it”

“Alright. Alright. You win, Seunghoon” Jiyong held up his hands in defeat.

“It’s Seunghyun, idiot” Seunghyun scowled, putting down his mug on the table. This is the eleventh time they meet for good sake. Was it that hard to remember his name? It’s not even hard to pronounce. _Choi Seung. Hyun_. Simple. For a second there, Seunghyun wondered if Jiyong even remembered them being on the same class last semester.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything for my babe. Shoot” Seunghyun cringed at the nickname but decided to just ignore it.

“Don’t you remember me? Like, at all?” because they had basically shared five classes together for the last semester so Seunghyun doubt that Jiyong doesn’t even remember him at all. They even used to be in a same group for a project.

“Of course I do” Jiyong nodded.

“You do?” Seunghyun gave him a brief glance, eyes crinkled brightly in hope.

“Yeah, you’re one of those assholes” his jaws went slack at this.

“I am _not_ ” Seunghyun argued, teeth clenched firm.

“Oh yeah? I saw you made fun of Wonhyuk’s pants yesterday in the cafe and made him face-plant on the floor.  Dude, that was nasty” Jiyong’s mouth turned up, obviously enjoying his moments teasing him.

“Hey, that was unintentional. Can’t blame my legs for being too long” Seunghyun snapped in defence, folding arms in front chest and continued, “And his pant was _horrible_. If there’s an award for a fashion terrorist, gold star would surely be for his ass, no doubt. I saw your eyes crinkled though and that definitely proved something”

“Dude, I was frowning” Jiyong squinted at Seunghyun.

“You’re totally not, _dude_ ” Seunghyun snorted loudly, jabbing index finger on Jiyong’s chest and pushing him back slightly.

“If you are, your nose would flared when you’re riled up and those brown eyes would definitely turn wide and unblinking. Otherwise, I won’t be talking to you right now but I am, which leads us striking an interesting conversation because you were definitely laughing because there’s always glint in your eyes when you’re amused and the tips of your mouth went upwards and I saw you flashing your freaking white teeth and—”

“Wow, hyung. Looks like you just studied a textbook titled Kwon Jiyong 101” Seungri’s face suddenly appeared between theirs. Seunghyun went a bit pink at this, avoiding Jiyong’s eyes fast when he realized what nonsense he just blabbered a moment ago. 

“Which definitely screamed creepy all the way but it’s okay because everyone is free to love this piece of ass” Jiyong pointed out, slapping his butt, looking far too pleased rather than disgusted at the Seunghyun’s spout. 

“Excuse me! I don’t love you and it is not creepy. It’s called observation and I am a very observant person that likes to adore anything pretty” Seunghyun scoffed loudly.

“Did you just call me pretty?” asked Jiyong in amusement, looking at him, Seunghyun looked at Seungri and Seungri looked at Jiyong.  _Crap, I just dig another hole for myself._ Seunghyun cursed mentally. Jiyong grinned began to widen at his silence.

“Remind me why you are here again?” Seunghyun got up and straightened himself, trying to change the topic as he quickly walked over to the kitchen to throw away his coffee and wash his mug.

“To get you to be my boyfriend, of course. So do I score a date for tonight?” Jiyong hopped to the kitchen. Seungri whistled at the background with a suggestive smirk on his face. Seunghyun turned off the tap and headed back to the living room to give Seungri a stomp on the feet before plopping down back on the couch.

“Like hell I’m going on a date with you” Seunghyun just grumbled in response.

“Gosh, handsome. Saying pretty nice thing is not so hard for once. Anyway, I got to go. I’ll be back before you miss me. Ciao”

“Keep on dreaming, Kwon. Keep on dreaming”

“Will do” he flashed a smirk and somehow Seunghyun was contemplating whether to frown or smile at the rumbling emotions swirling inside his chest when Jiyong flashed one of those genuine smile accompanied along with those cute fits of chuckle. He decides to settle with an eye roll and turned away.

Suddenly, his hand was seized and before Seunghyun could comprehend, a small kiss was placed on top of his hand. His eyes widened comically.

“Don’t miss me too much, alright” the boy winked at him and danced his way out of his house before Seunghyun could throw a tantrum at Jiyong.

What the fish.

“ _KWON JIYONG!_ ”

 

-

 

_“They’re betting on you”_ was Seungri’s response when Seunghyun asked what’s the deal with Kwon Jiyong on his tails suddenly.

Seunghyun was probably supposed to feel offended or angry after knowing about the bet. He did though, jabbing on the keyboard way too hard while playing games and scrubbing on the stains in the toilet way too roughly but only for a moment. He really tried to get angry even more but he can’t. Maybe somewhere deep in his heart, Seunghyun figured he doesn’t really bother about it and maybe—just maybe; he’s enjoying the attention given by Jiyong as well.

_Oh what the hell._

Seunghyun sighed miserably about how pathetic he’s turning into. Just when Seunghyun has finally stopped thinking about Kwon Jiyong, the playboy had to make it harder for him and complicate his life even more. Why oh why? Shaking his head merely, he grabbed a big tub of Neapolitan ice cream and tossed it into his trolley.  He walked lazily as he continued pushing his trolley forward, scanning the long list of grocery written by Seungri. Milk. Check. Juice. Check. Ice cream. Check. Candy? What is he, five? He strikethrough the word and proceeds to the next word.

Seunghyun scrunched his nose and dipped his left hand inside pocket. dropping his groceries and took a seat at the bus stop. Pulling his hoodie, Seunghyun played his music player as he waited, bobbing his head up and down to the music. It must be his imagination because Seunghyun can hear a honk resounds from the road. He ignores it though, looking elsewhere for the bus. There’s repeated honks in a sudden. Frowning likewise, Seunghyun turned to the sound and a little later after that, a sparkling white Bentley parked in front of the bus stop.

“Hop in, babe. I’ll send you home” there was Jiyong in a pair of black sunglasses, smirking at him.

“Can’t you leave me alone?” Seunghyun shook his head disbelievingly.

“I can but I have something that’s yours and I thought I should give it back” Seunghyun’s eyes flickered back at him.

“What is it?” and when Jiyong finally had Seunghyun’s full attention, he grinned.

“Come join me for ice-cream and I’ll give it back” Seunghyun chewed his lips, not sure if he should believe Jiyong or not. His stomach grumbled as he thought _oh screw this—why the hell not_. He stepped into the car after the second thought and disregards the way his heart was throbbing loudly inside his ribcage when Jiyong pulled a seatbelt for him, leaning a little too close.

 

-

 

“I believe this is yours” Jiyong extended his palm and Seughyun curiously watched as Jiyong slowly opened his clutched fist, only to see nothing came out of it.

“Here, my heart” Jiyong cooed cutely, creating a heart shape with his hands before he indulged himself into a fit of giggles. _This kid_. Seunghyun grumbled irritatingly, narrowing his eyes before decided to give the boy a smack on the back of Jiyong’s head.

“Ouch, that hurts” Jiyong hissed, rubbing his head painfully. “You really have no sense of humour”

“Anyway, have you heard from Seungri? What do you say about me being your trial boyfriend for two weeks? You just need to pretend that you like me too, help me win the bet and after that if you’re tired of me, you can definitely get rid of me. It’s fine. I completely understand” Jiyong grabbed Seunghyun’s hands in his hold, putting on his most pathetic-slash-puppy face.

Yes, it’s a crime that he’s using his pretty face to lure Seunghyun to be his accomplice. It’s dirty and wrong. It’s a no-no. Jiyong acknowledges that. He's never fond of the idea of cheating either since he would win against any bet thrown his way usually. But on special occasion, like this which involves a relationship and the cave man, topics that he’s not an expert of, leaving Jiyong no choice but to cheat. Because the life is sad and unfair anyway, this little dirty secret won’t really change a thing except from the fact that Jiyong IS GOING TO WIN. BOOYAH!

“Did you hear that?” Seunghyun stared off into the distance for a moment, face slipping in a faraway expression, whispering.

“Uh…no?” Jiyong hesitantly answered.

“Then, no” Seunghyun deadpanned and pulled away to spoon his ice-cream.

“What? What do you mean by no? I just pulled a freaking puppy face on you!” Jiyong exclaimed in irritation, pulling his hair.

“No means never in a million years” clicking his tongue, Seunghyun continued, “And yeah, the puppy face needs to go because it’s just calling for a kick in the balls”

“This is a matter of life and death! Help me, please” Seughyun rolled his eyes at the exaggeration and shook his head.

“You’ll just lose a car. Not your life”

“Gosh, just help me this once. In return, I’ll do anything. Just help, please. I swear I won’t bother you anymore after this” Jiyong got on his knees in an instant, jutting his lips out as he tugged Seunghyun’s hands, pleading on the floor without shame.

“Oh god. Kwon Jiyong, what are you doing? _Get up_ ” Seunghyun exhaled through his teeth. There are already eyes staring at the commotion.

“No! I won’t get up until you agreed”

“Just stand up, will you?”

“I said no!” Jiyong tugged even harder. Seunghyun face-palmed his face, and nodded his head weakly.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll do it. I’ll help you win your dumb bet but you have to do something for me in exchange” Seunghyun licked his lips, feeling tired all of sudden and tried to think positive about all of this. It’s not like Jiyong is going to have any effect on him, Seunghyun nodded to himself. He’s absolutely not going to fall for the boy again. It’s not that easy to tug his heartstrings.

“Yay!” Jiyong cheered and quickly got on his feet, blinking innocently as if nothing’s wrong.

“I’ll hold onto to your words. Don’t take it back or I’ll seriously consider on kicking you in the balls” Seunghyun mumbled, licking down at his spoon and about to spoon another but was soon stolen by Jiyong.

It felt like living a cliché movie that Seunghyun used to watch in every Wednesday night the moment Jiyong reached forward, taking the spoon from Seunghyun, their fingers grazing slightly. With Jiyong has his eyes on him, he licked at the ice-cream he just spooned and smiled, beaming brightly, mouth stretched widely showing a set row of white teeth. Seunghyun’s cheeks flushed, flame spreads over down to his neck. His mouth parted, too stunned at the mesmerizing sight. There’s loud ringing in his ears along with his heart beating insistently, and Seunghyun figured _oh what the hell._

 

-

 

The first time Seunghyun officially introduced himself as Jiyong’s boyfriend, it had inquired a lot of talking, drinking and dancing. He had been scowling the entire night he’s stiffly sitting by Jiyong’s side, lips clasped in a straight line. It’s not like he hates it. It’s more like he doesn’t really have talent in those three things. Thankfully, Jiyong doesn’t question about it. His ‘boyfriend’ was dressed in a long sleeves-striped shirt tonight, orange hair styled to the side with a smile that seemed to never leave his face.

A howl of laughter echoed through the room made Seunghyun turned his gaze away from Jiyong, only to see Seungri in his silly expression, clutching his stomach, chortling at weird jokes Seungho just told him. Seunghyun has already acquitted with Seungho three days ago in the toilet aside from Seungri and Youngbae. With both of them pissing next to each other, he had invited Seunghyun to his house. It was awkward as hell but whatever. The only guy he’s not familiar is the tall guy with high cheekbones and sharp jawlines sat across him. He has a smirk on his face, sharing amusing glances with Jiyong.

“So, who’s wearing the pants?” Soohyuk suddenly asked, a white tube of cigarette stuck between his lips as he sucked in a deep breath. Lee Soohyuk, a part-time model, used to model for an underwear brand but Jiyong told him that he’s recently upgraded to advertise Chanel clothing.

“What do you mean who’s wearing the pants? We’re both wearing pants right now” Jiyong replied instantly.

“What I mean is who wears the pants in this relationship? Like who’s the guy and who’s the girl in this relationship. You guys can’t be both the guy right? It’s not possible”

“Good question. I’m curious too” Seungri uttered out, dropping on the couch next to Youngbae as he slung an arm around him.

“Of course, it’s Seunghyun. He’s basically screaming _top_ in this relationship. Just look at his figure, he’s like so fucking tall and damn big compared to  our little Jiyong here and I bet he’s huge down there too, if you know what I mean” Seungho winked and Seunghyun can’t help himself from blushing yet still feel immensely proud of it.

“Fuck you, I’m offended!” Jiyong said loudly, chucking his beer can at Seungho with a huge frown on his face, the creasing fell deeper when his friend managed to duck down from his hit.

“You’re always feeling offended, Ji. There’s no surprise about that” Being a douche he is, Seungho just shrugged his shoulder, unamused and gave Jiyong a pity look.

“For your information, I’m the man in this relationship, okay. I’m the one who’s wearing the fucking golden pants! Just because he’s taller doesn’t mean he got a huge dick” Jiyong rolled his eyes, dunking a shot of beer in his throat, oblivious to the red blooming across Seunghyun’s face.

“I mean, who knows maybe he got a tiny ass banana meat inside his pants” Jiyong laughed at his own dick emphasis, hi-fiving Soohyuk as they shared an amusing look with each other, completely unnoticed the sharp glare crossed Seunghyun’s face.

“Uhh, Ji…” Youngbae on the other hand elbowed the still giggling boy as he felt the tension rise across the room.

“Have you seen it?” Seunghyun spoke.

“What?”

“Have you seen my fucking dick?” Jiyong was taken aback, baffled at the seriousness clouding over the atmosphere, seeing Seunghyun’s hard stare digging into his skin.

“Well, no—but that doesn’t mean my assumption is wrong” Jiyong retaliated with a poker face.

“Just because you think you’re big doesn’t mean I’m not bigger than you” Seunghyun argued.

“Hey, I am big!”

“Prove it, then!”

“Are you sure, you two are boyfriends?” Seungho intervened in between.

“DAMN HELL, WE ARE” both of them shouted.

“I’m just saying” Seungho shrugged.

“Hey—hey, come on. Cut it out you guys” Youngbae stood up and break them both, trying to calm the rising tension.

“I have a great idea how to settle this”

 

-

 

Truthfully, Jiyong doesn’t know how he ended up in a miniskirt. Trust him, really. Yeah. Okay, maybe he does. The line goes along Choi Bastard, dicks, a stupid competition, skirt as punishment and a manipulative little shit called Seungri.

Jiyong is a very smart person. He is. Like, really. He scored like the highest in exam compared to his friends, after Youngbae of course. However, Jiyong is starting to doubt his intelligence because _maybe_ — _MAYBE_ —he’s stupid, sometimes. And usually, his dumbness will show likely during when he’s six feet down drunk in alcohol or when he’s feeling a little prideful about himself and unfortunately, he’s inclining to the second mode the moment Seungri spouting nonsense.

Jiyong probably shouldn’t have agreed with the stupid idea in the first place. The idea was Seungri’s and he should have seen it coming because everything that comes from the younger’s mind is nothing good. Jiyong is just a guy with lot of confidence and he has a pretty big pride for his manly stuff and perhaps, that’s where the problem is. The moment Seungri suggested _‘Hey, why not compare your dick size with Seunghyun hyung?’_ , Jiyong should have known that it would not end up well on his part. He really did thought of kicking the idea down the drain and stomp on it and even throws it in a trash. Seriously.

But the thing is, even though Seungri is a jumble of disastrous ideas, that son of a bitch is also a smart manipulating bastard. He just knows where to stroke Jiyong’s big ego, knows exactly where to push his button because not a second after that Jiyong felt an overwhelming instinct kicking in his testosterone, did not waste any time from shouting loudly and banged his palm across the table, agreeing to the idea. He also should’ve not smugly hollered out loud across the room that ‘ _I’LL FUCKING SHOW WHO GOT THE BIGGEST DICK AND THE MANLIEST MAN OF ALL TIME’_ because look where it got him. Like, really, Jiyong is regretting this as he face-palmed his face, followed by strings of curses.

 “I hate you guys” he muttered under his breath as he looked down and fiddled with end of his skirt, pulling his skirt.

“Who’s wearing the pants now?”

He bit his inner cheeks at the sound of snickers and boastful laughs, echoing throughout every corner of the room.

“I’m so sorry but I have to side with this big guy here. He’s like—fucking _huge_ man” Seungho gave Seunghyun a hi-five.

“Yeah, Jiyong. I don’t think it’s a good idea comparing Seunghyun’s to yours. He looks like he can split you in half though. I’m not kidding” Soohyuk eyed Jiyong first on his crotch, making the guy shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and scrunched his nose later, shaking his head.

“Hey, it’s not that bad though. At least you look fucking good in a skirt” Soohyuk held up his hands in defence when Jiyong tried to aim a punch on his shoulder.

“You have freaking pretty legs for a guy” Seunghyun noticed a smirk was gracing Soohyuk’s lips now, pulling Jiyong closer as he wrapped the scowling boy in his arms.

The moment Soohyuk slipped a hand on one of Jiyong’s knees, Seunghyun can feel himself burning inside. Jiyong on the other hand doesn’t seem to care much, only leaning slightly against Soohyuk. Seunghyun watched as the hand glided up to Jiyong’s thigh, caressing the exposed skin that his short skirt can barely cover.

Maybe it’s the alcohol’s doing, shutting his brain down because the next minute, Seunghyun found himself standing infront of Jiyong. Every pair of eyes in the room locked on him, watching his moves and for someone who’s always feeling self-conscious, he couldn’t be bothered about it one bit. In fact, the only thing that Seunghyun felt that time was possessive. Seunghyun had tugged his arm and pulled him up while Jiyong blinked at him, asking him what’s wrong. Taking his jacket off, Seunghyun leaned down to tie it around Jiyong’s skinny waist. The jacket’s not that big in size, the length was only a few centimeters longer past Jiyong’s knees but it helped a lot in covering his pale thighs from unnecessary stare. Seunghyun was thankful enough.

“Since the competition is over, get change in your pants now” Seunghyun spoke through his clenched jaw, trying to maintain his smile.

“You want me to change into my pants back? But the loser was supposed to wear the skirt” Jiyong questioned.

“I don’t care about the stupid competition. Just change” Seunghyun tried to shove him out yet the guy still didn’t budge.

“What? Why?” this is very unlikely. Jiyong thought Seunghyun will be the happiest person on earth because the guy just won over a competition who has the biggest dick for god sake. This is not just a stupid competition. It’s a matter of a manly pride right here, and Jiyong had seriously thought Seunghyun be the first one to shove his winning on his face.

“Because Seunghyunnie is jealous, that’s why” Soohyuk answered for him.

Both Seunghyun and Jiyong turned to look at Soohyuk as he sucked on his cigar, flaunting his sharp cheekbones. Getting up from his seat, Soohyuk slapped Jiyong’s butt causing Seunghyun to fume in anger while Jiyong yelped in surprise.

“Isn’t it, Seunghyunnie?” Soohyuk cooed, squeezing his shoulder with a lazy grin. Seunghyun bit the inside of his cheek and looked away, trying to refrain from knocking on the guy’s nose because _hell—_ this guy is surely asking for it. Soohyuk sniggered annoyingly and walked away, yelling that he’s going to buy some beer.

“You are?” Jiyong looked at him expectantly, eyes shining bright.

“I am not. J-just go change your pants this instant” Seunghyun puffed his cheeks.

“Alright. Alright. I’ll change. _Sheesh._ You have no chill, man”

 

-

 

“Stop that”

“What?”

“Jiyong. Stop”

“I didn’t do anything”

“You think I didn’t notice? You’ve been staring at my crotch for the whole day for god sake” Seunghyun immediately snapped, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Being an attentive guy he is, Seunghyun couldn’t have mistaken the way Jiyong has been eyeing his dick the whole day. He tried to ignore about it but Jiyong is being way too obvious that Seunghyun literally felt suffocated at the hard stare. The boy went quiet and Seunghyun thanked god silently, continued to find a book for his research. After a long stretch of silence, Jiyong opened his mouth, closing it for a moment until he decided to just spat it out what he’s been thinking the whole time.

“Is your dick really that huge?” Seunghyun quickly dropped his books in order to clamp the boy’s mouth, internally screaming inside his mind as he looked around, hoping that no one heard the gibberish Jiyong just spat.

“What the fuck, Jiyong? Can’t you filter your mouth for fuck sake?” red must have spread from his neck up to his cheeks because hell, Seunghyun can feel embarrassment flared across his face. A girl passed by them was giving him a weird look, Seunghyun cursed mentally.

“Come on, tell me. Soohyuk claimed that you might even split me in half and that’s definitely saying something” Jiyong caught him by his arm, latching on his like a clingy koala.

“I’m not going to answer that” Seunghyun shoved Jiyong out of his way and leaned down to pick up the books on the tiles.

“Then, can I see your dick?” Jiyong said, not bothering to whisper as he kneeled down also to help. It’s bothering him to the core that he doesn’t get to see Seunghyun’s dick while his friends does. Seunghyun’s only reply was _‘We’re not at the stage to ogle at each other’s dick yet’_ before kicking Jiyong out of the room that night. It’s so unfair.

“WHAT THE HELL” Seunghyun shouted, eyes turned into saucers that he swears it almost fell out of its socket. Stacks of books fell from the shelves crashed onto the floor, breaking the eerie quietness in the library.

“Shhhh…” the almost every student’s gaze dropped on them, bringing an index finger close to their lips.  The heat on his face made Seunghyun dropped his mouth, hastily waving his hands around, trying to explain but Jiyong had already beat him.

“OH MY GOSH, Seunghyun. Be considerate for a little we’re in a library for god sake. This is not a place where you can shout whenever you like” Jiyong said dramatically.

“Hey, I’m not the fault here—” Seunghyun’s words get muffled.

“I’m _so_ sorry for my friend’s behaviour. Sorry. Sorry” but Jiyong was already clamp his mouth shut with his palm and dragged the taller one outside, bowing promptly as he mumbled out sorry.

“You little shit” Seunghyun bit out after they stepped out of the library.

“Let me see your dick” Jiyong insisted, paying no heed to Seunghyun’s complaint.

“NO! Why in the world should I let you?”

“Okay, fine. If you won’t let me see it then, it’s okay but can I…touch it then?”

“Wha— _KWON JIYONG_. Are you out of your freaking mind? This is my dick, my junior, my manly pride we’re talking about here and what’s with the sudden topic?”

“I don’t know. Curiosity?” he just shrugged noncommittally.

“Fuck your curiosity, I’m going home. I’m already having a headache as it is and having you next to me is totally not helping”

“Awww…why…” Jiyong whined and trailed behind Seunghyun like a kicked puppy. “Seunghyunnie…”

Seunghyun groaned and buried his face in his arms. This is going to be a long day.

 

-

 

As days passes by, Jiyong realized it’s not really hard to get close to Seunghyun. Both of them decided to bond over two boxes of pizzas and a dozen of beers, plus a bottle of red wine Jiyong stole from Seungho’s. Jiyong and Seunghyun were in a bed together, wearing matching pyjamas that Seungri bought for them as a joke. It was fitting and comfy except for the bright pink colour splashed across it but at least the Spongebob cartoon makes up for it. Jiyong could never say no to Spongebob anyway.

They just finished playing video games that was stacked on the shelves by the corner of Seunghyun’s room. Both of them were pressed next to each other on the bed, surrounded with pillows when Jiyong had dumbly stated _Hey, chilling around in your room playing video games is not that lame as I thought_ and Seunghyun had responded with furious clicking buttons and successfully killed Jiyong’s character in the game with _HA! Suck it, loser!_ that earned him a smack of pillow in his face which later turned into a pillow fight suddenly.

They ran around, circling the room, laughing loudly like a bunch of 5 years old, chasing after each other’s asses to smack until Jiyong tripped on and land his face flat across the bed. Seunghyun smirked evilly. Jiyong turned around and was about to start a chase again before Seunghyun got a grab on his ankle, seat on Jiyong’s stomach that sent Jiyong groaning with _Ooof_ — and launched his attack on the boy with his pillow. Jiyong would’ve fight back and pushed the body off him but somehow seeing Seunghyun laughing non-stop, dimples carved on his cheek made his heart flutter. Like—dragonfly? Fireflies, maybe? Wait, no. It’s butterflies. Yes. It’s like there’s butterflies flying around his stomach.

“You’re handsome” Jiyong spoke abruptly, making Seunghyun froze in his spot, smile fading away, can’t help but shivering a bit.

A hand came up to caress at his cheek affectionately, down to thumb at the slope of his jawlines. Their eyes met. It sent tendrils of panic crawled onto his back. Seunghyun swallowed a little, feeling throat dried in anticipation because suddenly, their face was too close and Jiyong’s touch on his made his chest fluttered and if Seunghyun leaned in even more their lips could have touch. It didn’t though because the next second after that the warmth disappeared, replaced with a light chuckle.

“Sorry, that was so random. You must have been surprised” Jiyong’s voice brought Seunghyun’s back to reality. Jiyong’s hands already fell on his sides, flat against the duvet. Seunghyun laughed back nervously, saying that it’s okay as he get off from the bed even though he can feel his stomach churned in disappointment.

Jiyong cleared his throat awkwardly and sit up, “Anyway, you still haven’t told me what you want me to do in exchange for pretending to be my boyfriend. Tell me, I’ll do anything”

“You’ll really do anything?” Seunghyun chugged down his last drop of beer and tossed it to the trash can. The thick eyebrow tilted up curiously to give Jiyong a brief glance.

“Anything” Jiyong nodded in confirmation and watched Seunghyun by the corner of his eyes. The taller was walking over to the table to grab a lighter, taking out a cigar, he lit it up before placing it between his teeth.

“I don’t believe you” Seunghyun laughed, voice rumbling in his chest. The sound made Jiyong’s stomach flipped with rush of adrenaline ran through his back.

“W-why not?” Jiyong wanted to bury himself in a hole for stuttering.

“Look, anything is a very big word, Jiyong. I’m not even sure if you can handle it” Seunghyun laughed at him. Jiyong furrowed his eyebrows in displeasure at Seunghyun not taking him seriously. He sauntered towards Seunghyun, pulling the white tube from Seunghyun’s lips and took a deep inhale of smokes.

“You don’t know me” Jiyong blew out smokes from his mouth and leaned against the table, throwing a challenging look at Seunghyun. “Come on, tell me what you want me to do” he urged.

It’s a first when Seunghyun suddenly leaned forward, trapping Jiyong so he would have nowhere to go, resting his hands against the edge of the table. Jiyong’s head inclined back in surprise and he can see there’s a hint of lust glazed over Seunghyun’s eyes.

“You sure?”

_Nope,_ Jiyong wanted to say he wasn’t sure because hell, for the first time ever, Seunghyun looked at him, like really piercing into his soul and Jiyong was feeling a bit uncomfortable but instead he blabbered, “S-suuure”

Seunghyun laughed, it was kind of quiet but also seemed a bit too loud in his ear and it made Jiyong felt smaller for some reason. The taller guy tilted up his chin gently and Jiyong noticed that Seunghyun seemed slightly different tonight in his eyes. His sharp eyes were slanted a bit, full of tease and mischief. It’s fascinating to see another side from the cave man image, which usually has a scowl on his face and threatening glares.

“So what if I want you strip everything including your underwear, buck-naked without any string to cover and let me touch your dick, think you can handle that?” Seunghyun whispered hoarsely next to his ear.

Blood ran through down Jiyong’s spine, brain in a state of frenzied hurry and before he can even realize, Jiyong blurted dumbly.

“T-that’s not a big deal”

 

-

 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

They’re really doing this for real. Jiyong puffed his cheeks before scowling. His feet were already restless and having Seunghyun taking an awfully long time to make his way to Jiyong is not helping. He almost squeaked when there’s a hand settled on his hip but Jiyong quickly composed himself and heaved a breath, getting himself comfortable when another source of heat felt on his back. Yet somehow, his shoulders squared, tensed as he was suddenly hyper-aware of how intimacy their bodies touching with Seunghyun kept shifting forwards, pressing his front against his back slightly to envelope him against his large frame.

“Relax” Seunghyun spoke, breaking the ice. His deep voice murmured low, mouth only millimetre away from the curve of Jiyong’s ear. The shudder of the other’s body was hard to miss.

“O-okay…” Jiyong nodded half-heartedly, letting Seunghyun touches a warm smooth part of his tummy, leaving fleeting caresses to dance across his ribs. His heartbeat increased per second, feeling extremely conscious of the heavy stare on his back. Jiyong breathed in sharply, suddenly turned weak under alternating scrapes of nails and brushed pads of fingers skating across the waistband up to his tummy. It’s odd that even these simple actions were driving him insane. Maybe it’s because he’s not used to Seunghyun’s ministrations, having his gaze scrutinising him up and down with his little touches danced all around his body. 

“Seunghyu— _what are you doing_?” Jiyong questioned, suddenly panicked as he felt a hard bulge was firmly pressed against his bottom now. Jiyong bit on his white-knuckled fist, muffling his choked cries by the time Seunghyun thrusted into him. Fire sparked under his skin. For some reason this is turning him on and Jiyong wasn’t sure if he should felt like this.

“Letting you know what trouble you’re getting into. Just a small reminder: It’s _huge_ ” Seunghyun slid his cock up and down the cleft of the boy’s ass after pulling Jiyong’s hips out at angle to thrust into. Jiyong’s breath stuttered at this, body writhing helplessly and he can feel his ass flexing at the hardness pressing on his backside. He shook his head in daze and tried to speak, however, Jiyong only managed to make a desperate whimper at the back of his throat as a hand cupped his front firmly. Seunghyun had lined their hips together to rock a little bit harder forwards, hand began to palm Jiyong in a slow stroke. Needy moans escaped from the boy under him, body trembling from the sudden pleasure.

It seemed like it’s just about to begin because Seunghyun has stopped rutting into him and let him go completely to let him breathe. He groaned at the loss of contact. Nonetheless, he leaned his forehead against the wall, not trusting his weak knees in supporting him to get off from his high. Jiyong panted breathlessly and squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn’t supposed to feel that good yet it did. He was feeling utterly embarrassed at the fact that he almost came in his underwear just from Seunghyun dry-humping him in the ass. Jiyong dizzily sighed as he felt Seunghyun closing in again. He felt a tingle when a hand ran up and down his thigh gently, attentively caressing the soft skin there. Warm breath on his neck made him gulped his saliva, closing his eyes as he lets his palms flat against the wall. The hard bulge was wedged between his pert ass again. He shivered slightly and chewed on his plump lips.

“You have really nice legs, Jiyong. I’ve been wanting to tell you ever since I saw you in that miniskirt” Jiyong’s eyes snapped open at this, neck turned red instantly, colouring up to his flushing cheeks, split between feeling embarrassed and flattered. Jiyong just latched his teeth on his lower lips since Seunghyun doesn’t seemed to be looking for any response anyway as his hands still haven’t stop caressing his legs. It’s odd, having someone treating him like a fragile glass. Rough pads of Seunghyun’s fingers were causing Jiyong’s stomach doing somersaults. He ignored the little thump of his heart and focused on the way Seunghyun’s warmth against his back.

“ _Don’t_ move” the authority in Seunghyun’s voice made him jolt, blood rushing downwards in instant.

Warm lips huffing little breaths scalding across his skin made his stomach churned until there were soft kisses pressed on his jaw, on a sensitive spot on behind his neck, down along to trail over his shoulder bridge, his spine and from there it’s starting to get lower and lower that sent Jiyong’s sanity whirling. He tried very hard not to make any sound when he felt wet lips left an open-mouthed kiss on a dimple of his lower back as fingers splayed across his bottom, faintly touching his ass.

“Spread your legs” Seunghyun whispered, one of his knees nudged between the other’s thighs. Fingers trailing down, dipping further in the soft crevice between Jiyong’s closed legs.

“Wha—why?” Jiyong breathed out, trying to steady his heavy breathing. The confused tone of the latter made him smile but Seunghyun just pressed a kiss to the back of his thigh.

“Trust me” as he said this, Seunghyun moved his hands to rest on Jiyong’s inner thigh and pushing it apart slightly. Jiyong doesn’t questioned further, just complied obediently and spread his legs wider as he tried his best entertaining Seunghyun. His heart was throbbing loudly in his ribcage, full of anticipation on what Seunghyun had in mind.

“Hold on tight. It’s going to be a long ride” Seunghyun smirked.

The moment Seunghyun yanked his underwear down to pool at his ankle, Jiyong suddenly aware that he’s now completely naked in Seunghyun’s room without a string to hide himself from. Jiyong promptly dissolved into a low moan as soon as teeth latched on his ass, grazing lightly only to form red marks until a tongue licked a stripe along the streak as a gesture to apologize and placed a kiss there too. Jiyong’s voice sounds lovely, even better when he’s moaning, Seunghyun thought silently. Seunghyun can feel his ass twitched, thighs quivering under his palms and the thought of Seunghyun wad sending Jiyong to the edge made him felt frenzy, confidence tripled up. He repeated his actions repeatedly to hear Jiyong moaning again. Sucking, bitting and licking all over Jiyong pert ass, leaving his saliva everywhere but when he felt the straining of cock in his underwear was too overwhelming, Seunghyun rapidly put a stop and stood up.

Seunghyun squatted down later and slid a finger between Jiyong’s asscheeks at the same his other hand squeezed a plump thigh in his palm. Jiyong can hear a bottle cap being opened and he figured Seunghyun must have grabbed the lube when he stripped before. A cool liquid rubbed on his thighs made Jiyong hissed at the coldness. Seunghyun smeared the lube over the insides of Jiyongs plush thighs with rough calloused hands, occasionally squeezing and even groping whenever he can. He gave the thigh a smack when he’s done, not missing the whine escaped from Jiyong’s lips.

“Squeeze your legs together for me, Jiyong”

With that, Jiyong stood straight so his thighs pressed close, still obviously confused at the orders thrown his way, unaware of Seunghyun that was busy pumping his cock into hardness behind him. The taller man grunted heavily as he took in the image of Jiyong’s glistening thigh and later, carefully stepped forward to line up his cock along the inside of glistening thighs. It was hesitant push at first until he heard a groan from Jiyong, Seunghyun boldly thrust further and grabbed Jiyong by the hips.

“ _Fuck—”_ he mouthed at Jiyong’s shoulders, scraping his teeth on the smooth skin lightly. He had dreamed this all night and Seunghyun knows that Jiyong’s thighs would feel so good against him, so hot and tight against him, slick against his hard and pulsing cock. Jiyong sucked a deep breath, eyes fluttering shut when he felt Seunghyun’s dick poking through, slowly sliding between his thighs and took a sharp intake of breath when it brushed over his hole. He trembled at the sensation from having Seunghyun’s slick cock sliding between his legs.

“ _Shit_ , I didn’t know you’re into kink. Thighfucking, precisely” Jiyong whimpered in reply, hips shifting slightly to look for friction. Seunghyun was about to chuckle, a deep moan rolled out instead when Jiyong accidentally pushed his ass back, squeezing his legs tighter. He curled his finger around Jiyong’s waist and pulled back, letting the pre-cum leaving traces between the thighs, tainting the bloomed red skin before thrusting in back again.

“I didn’t know either” Seunghyun let out a broken groan. He started to build a steady rhythm thrusting in between Jiyong’s glorious thighs. Jiyong’s breath stuttered, palm curling into a tight ball as he fought back a moan. Eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of the head of Seunghyun’s cock brushing his balls. The pleasure was so intense, a feeling he never felt with anyone before and it sent Jiyong climbing the wall. He can feel his cock throbbing and pulsing between his legs. It was dripping with pre-come and Jiyong had never wanted to touch himself so much. Jiyong moved his hand from the wall to grab his dick but Seunghyun had slapped his hand away.

“No touching” Seunghyun commanded with a growl which Jiyong responded with a needy whine.

“I didn’t remember giving an order for you to touch yourself” Seunghyun leaned down, biting down his words on his earlobe and Jiyong swore he heard a smirk in his voice. He tried again to touch himself yet failed as Seunghyun had grabbed his hands and pinned together to the wall above his head.

“You’re a dick” Jiyong huffed which soon dissolved into a loud moan the moment Seunghyun pushed his plush wet thighs together and rocked into the heat of his thighs, hard. Jiyong was sure the back of his thighs must have turned red from the rough actions. Hips stuttering weakly as Seunghyun kept snapping forwards, rutting Jiyong hard against the wall. This is pure torture, Jiyong thought sadly. He choked on his cries whenever the head of Seunghyun’s cock brushed against his. Firm grip on his hip was getting tighter as if Seunghyun was keen to leave a mark on him that will surely leave a bruise for the next couple of days.

“Bigger dick than yours, that’s for sure” Seunghyun darkly chuckled, grinning when the other tried to elbow him yet failed as he dodged. Jiyong cursed, mind whirling around with the orgasm pushing him to the tilt.  The slap of their thighs against him was lewd and wet along with their laboured breathing getting louder.

The world was spinning with heat, body flushed in scarlet and Jiyong’s toes curled at the feeling of Seunghyun’s cock brushing the underside of his. He can tell that Seunghyun’s close, busy chasing his pleasure by the way his cock throbbing hot, his relenting thrust increased as his hips kept on pistoning in and out his closed thighs. It doesn’t take long until Seunghyun came, pulling out to let his come spurt all over Jiyong’s pale ass, groaning loudly at the sight of the reddened ass painted with his release, didn’t miss the dribble of white liquid dripping to his clenching hole.

Jiyong’s close, too, _so damn_ close that he can’t hold on much longer with his thighs muscles tensing and balls aching painfully. And that’s when Jiyong felt there’s pressure around the base of his cock. A strangled noise escaped from his throat the moment he felt his orgasm being cut off without warning. He looked down to see Seunghyun’s hands tight on him, eyes watering at the sudden pleasure being cut short.

 “ _NO”_ Jiyong bemoaned sorrowfully, helplessly shaking his head, he was so fucking close and Seunghyun just had to ruin it for him.

“Can’t have the fun finish too soon” Jiyong weakly gasped at the slide of Seunghyun’s cock on his backside. Even just from running the head of his cock between Jiyong’s ass, Seunghyun can feel himself getting hard again.

“ _Choi Seunghyun!”_ Jiyong shrieked loudly and tried very hard to get out from Seunghyun’s grip but Seunghyun just pinned him against the wall, and turned Jiyong around to face him. He closed his eyes tight and covered his face with palms, moaning a half-hearted protest into it as Seunghyun began stroking him, building up the pleasure again to full hardness until later the guy pulled his own hands to hold something heavy and hot. _Touch me_ was all he heard before Jiyong felt turned red in embarrassment.

“Jiyong, look at me” he shook his head weakly because he can’t, he really can’t bear to open his eyes. No. No. No. There are eyes on him. This is so embarrassing and the stimulation was too much.

“Aren’t you the one that has been so eager to look at my dick before?” Seunghyun whispered into Jiyong’s ear and grinned as he felt Jiyong’s cock twitched in his grip, soft mewl heard.

“ _Watch_ ” Seunghyun instructed sternly, nipping at the sensitive earlobe before leaning back. He chinned up and gripped on the smaller’s jaw with his other hand, trying to force Jiyong open his eyes and Jiyong did.

With hooded eyes and breathless panting, he fixed his eyes on Seunghyun’s cock wrapped around his hands which situated between them. Seunghyun is huge, alright. It’s not even fully erect but its’s big and long, the base is thick. Jiyong took a shaky breath as he fumbled with Seunghyun’s heavy cock in his hands, confused on how to handle the situation because as far as he remembers he never touched another guy’s dick before. Seunghyun’s eyes were lidded and dark with lust as he stared Jiyong clumsily fisted him in his small hands, squeezing and twisting experimentally. It’s like Seunghyun’s looking through his soul, piercing with his sharp gaze. He groaned, a very long one, feeling slightly encouraged after a moan spilled, fastening his pace as he stroked Seunghyun eagerly.

He let out a wail when Seunghyun skilfully twisted his wrist that sent Jiyong keening. He tried to push Seunghyun’s hand away, shaking his head mindlessly because _no, stop_ because if Seunghyun keep going, he's afraid that he’s going to come just from Seunghyun touching him alone and Jiyong’s pride is too big to swallow that. Yet, his struggle was stopped halfway because Jiyong doesn’t even have enough strength to protest anymore as Seunghyun kept fisting him faster. Jiyong let Seunghyun do whatever he wants with him as he panted breathlessly, body turning pliant and submissive, bucking into the tight grip shamelessly. A thumb pressed over his slit, rubbing on the head countlessly, making his breath hitched. Jiyong choked a gasp and moaned. Wave of pleasure rippled through his body the next second Seunghyun tugged and pulled his cock that drove him reeling like a bullet train, can’t stop at moaning at the ruthless stroke Seunghyun set on his cock as he milked Jiyong dry. 

Later, Seunghyun jerked off himself the second time. With dark gaze locked on Jiyong’s, he masturbated over Jiyong’s heated thighs that were already splayed open on the floor. He came in shuddering breath, groaning lustfully at the sight of Jiyong’s thighs muscles flexed at the hot come sprayed all over it, slightly quivering from the aftermath. Seunghyun watched in trance as his come trickling down Jiyong’s pale legs. It was oddly erotic seeing Jiyong came undone under him with debauched face, messy hair, bruised pale skin with patches of red mark across it. Their harsh breathing was the only sound in the room until Seunghyun decided to be disgusting and wiped the remnant comes on his hands at Jiyong’s thigh.

“Urgh, you’re so gross” Jiyong complaint, sounded raspy than usual, shoving Seunghyun with his foot and frowning. But the guy just laughed weakly and lay next to Jiyong, let him threw a leg over his body.

“God, I hate you. I can’t believe you just pulled the most dickish move on me” Jiyong slapped Seunghyun on chest causing him to hiss yet the grin on his lips was still there, not wavering. So, he pushed himself up and smacked a slap across Seunghyun’s chest again.

“I would’ve have been more convinced if you’re not straddling me” Seunghyun stated simply, amused at the blush crept over Jiyong’s cheeks.

There’s no snarky remark thrown as Seunghyun had expected, just a shy glance and a long silence extended. Jiyong was about to pull back his legs until Seunghyun flipped them over, hiking his thighs over his hips. He froze at the sudden compromising position with eyes running back and forth, looking at Seunghyun’s for answers. Only, he just stared at Jiyong, smiling warmly and carefully threads his fingers through Jiyong’s orange hair and stopped to frame his jaw. Another hand was gently kneading his thigh, caressing the soft skin making Jiyong released a content sigh.

For some reason, Seunghyun’s actions tonight were sending Jiyong tingling with sensations, head spinning in dizzy. It felt intimate and somehow a little too personal for his taste but Jiyong found himself not caring even bit. Jiyong tilted his face and met Seunghyun in the eyes that soon travel lower, gazing at his red lips. A thumb pad smoothed over it, attentively feeling the plump lips under his finger. Seunghyun was gentle yet the look in his eyes was sultry, full with lust and love(?), seemed like badly tempted to devour his lips and the thought made Jiyong’s stomach churned.

“Is…this okay?” Seunghyun carefully asked. He was asking permission and Jiyong knows, clear on what Seunghyun’s hinting about as if the fixed gaze on his lips wasn’t enough. Jiyong simply stared at him, there’s hesitation clouding his gaze and Seunghyun was feeling anxious, nauseous even while waiting for Jiyong’s answer.

Jiyong opened his mouth to answer but there’s only voiceless whisper, swallowing back his dry throat because he’s at loss of words. What was he supposed to say? It felt like he’s crossing the line if he lets Seunghyun kiss him because, first, they’re not actually lovers. They’re pretending to fool his friends to win a bet. Second, whatever they’ve done tonight was initially intended as a joke. A bad one. It wasn’t supposed to get serious, not until Seunghyun said yes and thighfuck him which soon turn into jerking each other’s off.  This wasn’t supposed to happen, he tried to speak.

Nonetheless, Jiyong’s internal debate quickly disappeared when he felt Seunghyun pressing against him close, chest to chest and shoulders to shoulders just as Seunghyun started leaning in. Jiyong closed his eyes when Seunghyun crashed their lips together, tugging the lower lips under his teeth as he nipped and bit, licking the inside of Jiyong’s mouth and swirled their tongues expertly. Jiyong panted breathlessly, circling his arms around Seunghyun’s neck.

Seunghyun leaned in to breathe into the crook of Jiyong's neck and thought; this is good-- _this is so freaking good._

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 


	2. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an interesting turn between them.

 

 

 

Seunghyun woke up alone, cold in his king-sized bed. The space next to him is lone and empty without a trace of last night activity. A note from Jiyong left by his bedside made his stomach churned in disappointment. _See you later_. No good morning, no hugs and no kisses. He just left. It’s absurd because Seunghyun was even thinking making Jiyong a batch of pancakes with maple syrup and strawberries. Seunghyun crumpled the note into a ball and threw it somewhere in the corner of his room. Sighing heavily, he slumped back on his bed and pulled the duvet up to his head.

Honestly, Seunghyun doesn’t want to expect anything from Jiyong as he’s well-known as the biggest player in his college. It’s all about sex after all. He should’ve expected this because last night seemed more to just a one-time thing, just spur of the moment but he can’t help the pain searing in his chest. Seunghyun’s actually feeling even more disappointed than he’s supposed to. What should he do?

Seunghyun’s worry quickly dissipated when a text from Jiyong came. The message reads _‘I’ll see you in college tomorrow’_. Seunghyun was tempted to type _‘Alright, Jiyong’_ with wink and endless love following _,_ but instead, he just typed in _‘okay :)’,_ which he deleted and changed it into a _‘K’_ only after a few debate with himself later. He doesn’t really want to appear excited or happy, or rather seemed affected from last night because that’s not cool, man. Really. He’s a pretty cool and chill man, Seunghyun thinks absently, unconscious to the smile forming across his lips. Things maybe didn’t go as he expected but Seunghyun believed that things will turn out better if he gives them both sometime knowing each other and be patient a little bit more.

“You looked like you just touched a dick” Seungri looked at him judgingly as he walked by to get a carton of milk and Seunghyun threw an apple, knocking him squared on the head.

Seungri muttered something along “You’re whipped” and ran back into his room before Seunghyun could catch him, and Seunghyun should probably chase him around the house at this moment but he’s too happy, too giddy to care. Seunghyun’s starting to think that he’s getting a heart attack because the rapid heartbeat and the somersaults in his stomach won’t stop. Seunghyun doesn’t really want to die so he googled symptoms of heart attack after that.

 

-

 

Seunghyun doesn’t really have many experiences in relationship but he think he’s pretty efficient in keeping up with Jiyong’s social life as his boyfriend. It’s a bit hard remembering twenty new names per day but it’s okay as long as Jiyong’s stand by his side. Thanks to Jiyong and his countless friends (which basically _almost_ every student in the college), Seunghyun found himself improving his social skills from time to time. It’s not that hard talking to people these days, in fact, Seunghyun enjoys it a lot, especially when it involves Seungho. Man, that guy is full of bullshit and hilarity at the same time.

There’s definitely a change in his life ever since he started being Jiyong’s boyfriend but nothing too drastic that he couldn’t take. He was so surprised when many students are starting to recognize him as Choi Seunghyun instead of _the cave-man_. People used to be afraid in approaching him before, however, with Jiyong next to him it seemed like people found him nice, friendly and approachable. In some other day, he gets a smile across the hallway. But sometimes, he gets a pat on the shoulder and a friendly _‘Hi’_ as a greeting in the cafeteria. Once in a while, some of them even complimented his looks and tried to open up a conversation with him after his class.

It’s nice. Being Jiyong’s boyfriend is definitely a good change. Although, he admits that there are some other time Seunghyun questioned the reason why he agreed to be Jiyong’s boyfriend and right now is not exceptional.

“So which flavour do you like?”

“Uhh”

“Which one do you prefer? Cheeky Cherry or Saucy Strawberry?” Jiyong asked again.

_Oh god, why._ Seunghyun wished somebody would volunteer to dig a hole for him now because he kind of wanting to die now. His feet can’t stop tapping against the floor, feeling embarrass to the core. He tugged his hoodie down further when he caught a pair of old couples looking at him with wide eyes.

“Come on. Don’t just stand there. Answer my questions” Jiyong insisted, sighing, looking back to glance at him for a brief moment.

Seunghyun just stared back, deadly and trying his hardest to show his annoyance and irritation by twitching his lips but Jiyong just went back to look through the items stacked on the shelves. Seunghyun face-palmed his face and cursed. Birds of a feather does flock together, Jiyong is just as dumb as Seungri. Why is he not surprised?

“Or would you prefer aloe vera? I heard from Soohyuk that it’s nice” Jiyong grabbed bottle, smelling it(?) and read through the description and contents rather loudly.

“Just grab _anything_ ” Seunghyun hissed, smacking his lips together and shuts his eyes firm, resisting the urge to snap at the clueless boy infront of him.

“Oooh, this one seems new. Durex Play O Gel. It says here that it helps to achieve more intense orgasm—”

“ _Jiyong_ ” Seunghyun growled, finally thinking of stepping into Jiyong’s space.

A mother passed by them threw Seunghyun a fierce glare and covered her daughter’s ears from the inappropriate choice of words. That’s it. That’s the last straw, Seunghyun never want to go out shopping with Jiyong at a supermarket ever again. Why did he even agree to this?

“Yes?” Jiyong blinked at him, holding three different types of lubricants in his hands. This image is so wrong, Seunghyun thinks absently. Those brown orbs seemed so pure and innocent as if he was never tainted yet with those bottles in his hands were indicating something else, something dirty.

“You were saying?” Jiyong tilted his chin to the side cutely and Seunghyun tried very hard not to gush over the sight. He’s so precious. Seunghyun feels like Jiyong is doing this on purpose because it looked like Jiyong’s aware of the effect he has on Seunghyun. His eyes trailed back at the collarbones peeking out his collar shirt. _Oh what the effing fish, this is so not the time to pop a boner._

“I want to eat you” he blurted accidentally. Jiyong stared at him weirdly. _Shit._

“ _I mean_ , I want to leave so please, get this over with. I’m embarrassed enough standing in front of condoms and lubricants” Seunghyun wormed himself out expertly and sighed in relief when Jiyong didn’t comment anything about his previous sentence.

“If only you helped me choose over these different types of lubricants, we didn’t have to stand here for almost an hour so help me out, won’t you?” Jiyong narrowed his eyes and get back, scanning through the choices, reading the descriptions not so subtly. Seunghyun dug his hands inside his pockets and considered for a moment before deciding to just go through with it. Grabbing those three bottles in Jiyong’s hands, Seunghyun tossed them into the trolley.

“Can we go now, please?” Seunghyun pleaded with puppy eyes.

“Sure thing, babe” Jiyong chuckled, pinching Seunghyun’s cheeks. Something fluttered in his chest for a second. Seunghyun only rolled his eyes in response and pushed the trolley to the counter.

When they checked out the items, Seunghyun can hardly looked up at the guy working as a cashier. He was looking back and forth between him and Jiyong judgingly. Seunghyun couldn’t really blame him though because who the hell shops a carton of condoms and six different types of lubricants (Jiyong managed to slip them in the last minute) at Family Mart. Kwon Jiyong is definitely a new level of weirdness. He’s blaming Jiyong for leaving him there alone at the counter while the latter went to grab some beer. Seunghyun’s sure he’s not going to come shopping here anymore because _oh shit,_ look at how the cashier guy was scanning him up and down as he checked out the items.

“Planning a wild night with girlfriend, huh?” The guy narrowed his eyes at Seunghyun, blowing out his chewing gum and popped it, licked it back into his mouth. When Seunghyun shot an eyebrow at him, the guy just nudged at the three plastics full of condoms and lubes, he instantly went red.

“Boyfriend actually. But. Yeah. Whatever” Blushes creeping up to his neck but Seunghyun just shrugged non-committedly, touching the back of his neck before dipping his hands into his hoodie’s pocket. The guy’s looked at him with a surprised expression, soon lips turned into a smirk.

“Is it the guy with the cute ass with you earlier?” Seunghyun was about to nod with a sheepish smile but stopped halfway, registering what he just said.

“Wait, did you just check him out?” he faced him with knitted eyebrows, looking at the guy as if the guy just said something stupid as hell. His tone was on the edge but the cashier was too blind to see the fire in Seunghyun’s eyes.

“You’ve got to be stupid if you’re passing the chance to check out those cute bums. I gotta admit, you have a good taste” the guy popped his chewing gum with a dreamy smile.

Before Seunghyun could give the guy a good black eye on the guy’s face, Jiyong arrived with a smiley face and put down three cartons of beers, saying they’re good to go. He just realized that the way the guy talked with Jiyong seemed friendlier, lips stretched wider. Seunghyun frowned at the way the guy’s gaze fleeting from the counter back to trail at the curve of Jiyong’s ass as Jiyong bent over to put his things inside the trolley.

“Sorry… Let me just. _God, where the hell did I put my money_?” Jiyong whispered to himself at the end of his sentence. From the way he was fumbling with his pocket, Seunghyun figured the guy must have forgotten to bring his money. Seunghyun dipped his hand into the back of his pockets to take out his money but the cashier spoke, leaning forward slightly closer towards Jiyong to whisper.

“I can pay for you” he paused, “but you gotta give me a ‘ _hand’_ , if you know what I mean” and ended it with a wink. Jiyong’s face contorted in confusion while Seunghyun scowled by his side, rolling his eyes.

“You don’t have to bother. I’ll pay for him” Seunghyun placed a handful of fisted bills on the counter. The guy whistled, straightening his posture. Seunghyun grabbed the bag of plastics and gave a deathly glare to that guy before taking his exit.

“Did he just stare at my ass back there?” Jiyong asked, finger pointing back at the cashier guy earlier. Seunghyun paused a second to think, agitatedly nodded his head then.

“Damn, I didn’t know that I was so irresistible. And here I thought I have no ass” Jiyong smugly gave his butt a couple of pats as reward for a good job.

“Are you bragging now? Aren’t you supposed to feel uncomfortable? I mean, that guy was shamelessly eye-fucking you, not to mention, in front of your own eyes” Seunghyun frowned.

“I admit, it’s a little uncomfortable but it’s fine because I like the attention. Like I said before, everybody is welcome to love this piece of ass” Jiyong smirked, replying simply as he shrugged his shoulders.

“That was the stupidest reason I’ve ever heard all of my life” Seunghyun shook his head, picking up the pace of his walk. He thought the boy would at least feel self-conscious and disgusted by the guy’s behaviour but it seemed like he thought wrong.

“Although, I had to admit that between you and me, you have better ass”

_Slap._ Seunghyun gasped at the sudden slap across his ass, nearly surprised to death at the feel of someone’s hand on his butt. The crack was loud enough to hear, didn’t missed both of their ear. It somehow sent Seunghyun stumbling a few steps on his feet, eyes opened wide, nose flared while his brain starts processing.

“ _Oh my god_ —did you just slap my butt?” His face appeared shocked and horrified at the same time, face reddened. The latter didn’t respond for a brief moment, before a cheeky smile crept over his face.

“Man, you have such a great ass. It feels so nice on my hand”

“That's so uncalled for!” Seunghyun yelled, throwing his legs in the air, trying to kick Jiyong but the shorter just kept on laughing by himself, moving around too much and making Seunghyun fail miserably. Changing his plan, Seunghyun managed to stomp on Jiyong’s feet and a yelped escaped.

“Gosh, Seunghyun” Jiyong caught his wrist before he can run away, keeping him in a place. His lips still curled at the end slightly even though Jiyong was busy rubbing on at his feet.

“Look, it’s not that big deal” His hand was warm against him and Seunghyun felt his heart fluttered at the way Jiyong tilting his head up, looking at him, smiling.

“If you think it's not fair, you can tap mine too. I don't mind” said Jiyong, chuckling happily, eyes bright. He wiggled his cute, perky butt as well as waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Seunghyun.

“You’re…” Seunghyun began with exasperation, opening his mouth but the words are not coming out. The infectious smile was causing somersaults in his stomach and it seemed like his heart was stuck in his throat.

“You’re ridiculous” Seunghyun ended up laughing weakly. Pinching Jiyong’s nose, Seunghyun slid his hand down Jiyong’s arms to hold the boy by his hand, linking their fingers altogether and pull their bodies closer.

“Let’s go before it’s start raining” Seunghyun said, exchanging smiles with Jiyong. The smaller boy just nodded his head. Tugging the boy forward, Seunghyun lead their walk after tightening his hold around Jiyong. He figured somehow no matter what Jiyong do to him, Seunghyun can’t get mad at him. He just lets himself to mesmerize at sight of Jiyong’s blinding smile.

 

-

 

Jiyong is good-looking.

Seunghyun has long acknowledged the fact, the boy is full of charm and he was attractive despite how bad his image as a playboy. Even though the main factor Seunghyun was attracted to him was because of that bright red hair along with the loud and striking outfit, Seunghyun’s not going to deny that he did find the boy appealing to look at though. Yet, Seunghyun has never expected this.

“Seunghyun”

Seunghyun blinked when Jiyong touched his hand, closing distance between them to whisper. His gaze landed straight on Jiyong’s moist lips covered with gloss scented with strawberry that Seunghyun could already smell from distance. He resisted the urge to leap and covered the sinful mouth with his own by tightening his hold on his glass and diverted his eyes away from Jiyong.

“I’m going to get a drink. Do you want any?” Jiyong whispered and Seunghyun almost choked on his own saliva.

Hot breath close to his ear managed to send shiver through his body. His voice was soft and somehow sounded sultry in Seunghyun’s ear, nearly tipping him forward. It maybe just his imagination, he shook his head at Jiyong in response. There were fingers on his arm, squeezing his biceps slightly before dropping to pat Seunghyun on the thigh before Jiyong excused himself and let himself walked towards the bar.

Seunghyun blinked hard and gulped down his drink in one shot. Just from the casual touch and whisper, he can feel himself growing hot and something was coiling downwards, heat pooling. Seunghyun should probably feel ashamed of himself for getting hard in the middle of the club, for fantasizing dirty images inside his head—yet, Seunghyun could not help but stare because _damn it_ , Jiyong is so freaking beautiful.

When Seunghyun had arrived at the club to find his boyfriend, he was expecting to meet his boyfriend in his casual wear, sweater and wearied loose jeans paired along with canvas shoes. But when Seunghyun was welcomed with a boy standing in the centre of the crowd, oozing with confidence and brilliant aura that he had never witnessed before, Seunghyun was left stunned, mouth gaping wide.

For the second time of the night, Seunghyun let his eyes trailed over the slim body over the bar. He drank in Jiyong’s entire outfit for the night. The boy dressed in a thin low V-neck white shirt, showcasing his gorgeous collarbone and a slight view on his bare pale chest, a pair of tight leather pants that was covering his legs like another skin, accentuating the sinful curve of his hips, leaving Seunghyun breathless. Blonde messy hair framed his face as if he just woken up from bed and for some reason, Seunghyun found it flattering. Seunghyun didn’t miss the kohl eyeliner rimmed lightly around his eyes. Kwon Jiyong is undeniably stunning tonight.

Fortunately, Seunghyun also did put on effort in his entire or else he would feel under-dressed, also thanks to Seungri for the heads up. Body tucked in a clean and crisp black jacket with a white shirt with top two buttons left unbuttoned underneath and matching smart black trousers. They are going to a party after all but he didn’t expect for Jiyong to show up like a celebrity, glowing under the neon lights inside the club.

Seunghyun watched as a guy bumped into Jiyong, dropping his phone on the floor. He can see Jiyong shook his head, lips moving before he bent down to reach for his phone and Seunghyun’s eyes widened. _Damn it_ , Seunghyun felt his breath hitched at the view infront of him; with Jiyong bent down, leather pants clinging tightly on his legs and _fuck it_ —Seunghyun could make out the curve of that plump ass. _Shit._ No wonder the cashier guy didn’t pass this chance to stare at Jiyong’s butt. Seunghyun fidgeted on his seat and licked his dry lips, can’t stop raking his eyes over the other. Seunghyun had never felt this hot and bothered before and all he wanted right now is to march down and shove all those glasses across the bar and hoist the boy up and spread his legs and f—

“Ahem!”

Seunghyun shook himself from trance and saw Seungri with a smirk that was far from his liking as if he had accomplished something. His brows deepened when Seungri gave him a suggestive looks, wiggly eyebrows and all until Seungri nudged his chin towards Jiyong, Seunghyun felt his cheeks turned red. Seunghyun quickly turned away when he realized he was caught staring at the boy’s perky ass.

“Don’t need to be embarrassed about it, hyung. You’re not the only one” Seungri shrugged lazily and gestured towards the bar.

Like Seungri had mentioned, Seunghyun clearly wasn’t the only one ogling at Jiyong like a stalker, there are other girls and boys also had their eyes lingering on Jiyong and Seunghyun wasn’t sure what he was supposed to feel about this as mixed emotions bubbling inside him when Seunghyun saw a man raked his eyes over Jiyong like an animal eyeing its prey.

“Oops, stalker alert!” Seungri's voice against the loud booming electric music alerted Seunghyun.

From the corner of his eyes, Seunghyun can see a tall guy dressed in a leather jacket squeezed through mingling bodies before approaching his boyfriend with a smile and a tap on his shoulder. Surprisingly, Jiyong also had a dazzling smile across his face when he turned around, indicating that he was already familiar with the guy.

“Who’s that guy?” Seunghyun questioned, stealing Seungri’s drink on the table and dunk a shot.

“Kim Woobin, a rich kid and a part time model, which is also one of Lee Soohyuk’s best friend and a regular customer here. He thinks Jiyong hyung is cute and kind, and possibly on his way to confess his undying love to Jiyong hyung” Seungri’s explanation made Seunghyun twitched his eyes in irritation.

“Why does Jiyong seemed friendly with that guy? And why the fuck didn’t I hear about any of this?” Seunghyun banged the table and narrowed his eyes. The fact that this-so-called Kim Woobin managed to sneak an arm around Jiyong’s shoulder without being swatted away also doesn’t help Seunghyun in soothing his emotions. It irked him to the core.

“Unfortunately, for you, Jiyong hyung enjoys his company. They’ve met on several occasions before thanks to Soohyuk hyung” Seungri continued, index finger tapped on his chin lazily.

“Although, the real question here is why are you getting mad? Aren’t you both are just pretending to be boyfriends to win the bet? It’s unlike you to be jealous, Seunghyun hyung” Seungri stared at Seunghyun, looking not amused.

“I am not mad. Just surprised” Seunghyun said defensively.

“Whatever floats your boats” Seungri shrugged his shoulders.

“I just—I didn’t know that Jiyong makes friends in the club” Seunghyun scoffed, jaws tightened at the sight of his lover laughing happily with the other guy, not even bit bothered with the lack of distance between them.

“Well, that guy’s kind of persistent and a tough one. Hell, he used to come to the club every day just so he could talk to Jiyong hyung” and Seunghyun snorted at this, eyes quickly turned into tiny slits as he watched the Kim Woobin guy started to lean over and start to whisper things in Jiyong’s ear. Jiyong was seen a bit taken back at this, leaning back a little but his smile doesn’t seemed to falter.

“And that’s my queue. That bastard needs to know his place” Seunghyun finished off before leaving the table.

 

-

 

“Honestly, you look amazing, Jiyong hyung. I can’t take my eyes of you and the pants—like woah” Woobin complimented him for the tenth time.

Jiyong just smiled at him and mouthed a thank you, gaze wandering around to search for Seunghyun but when he noticed the guy was nowhere to be found he sighed. Woobin flaunted a gorgeous smile before chugging down his beer and was about to open his mouth again until a guy came up, hands crept along Jiyong’s waist before settling to rest there.

“Hey, babe” Jiyong jumped when Seunghyun breathed with his lips pressing down on Jiyong’s ear, pulling him close against the warmth. Mixed of alcohol and cologne filled in his senses, altogether making Jiyong dizzy that he had to clutch on the chair next to him.

“Seunghyun” Jiyong greeted with his blinding smile. Even though Seunghyun’s lips were curving a smile, his eyes were hard and Jiyong could sense that something was wrong, eyebrows knitted in confusion. He ignored it though, deciding to turn around and introduce Woobin.

“This is Kim Woobin, Soohyuk’s best friend. Woobin, meet Seunghyun, he’s my—”

“Boyfriend” Seunghyun suddenly interrupted, holding out his hand forward.

“Choi Seunghyun, Jiyong’s _boyfriend_ ” Jiyong drew an eyebrow at his emphasis, tone sharp at the last word. Woobin looked rather unconvinced with his gaze planted back and forth between Jiyong and Seunghyun, and then proceeded to accept the hand dangling in the air.

“Kim Woobin. Have _yet_ to be anyone’s boyfriend” Woobin spoke, lips titled a little before continuing with a smirk.

“Actually, I was expecting to be someone’s boyfriend before the end of the night though but I’m not sure about it now” Woobin’s eyes were flickering back to Jiyong briefly before letting go of Seunghyun’s hand, which didn’t missed Seunghyun’s sharp gaze. Jiyong’s breath hitched at the sudden tight grip on his hip, heavy breath hovering over his neck.

“Anyway, you never told me that you have a boyfriend, hyung” Woobin cleared his throat and chuckled lightly, sipping his drink.

 “I don’t really find the need to tell everyone about this” Jiyong pulled an awkward smile, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the way Woobin eyed Seunghyun’s hand which was currently wrapped around his waist. Woobin’s judging eyes was bothering him a lot so Jiyong shifted in his spot and pushed Seunghyun’s hand away gently whose grin faltering instantly.

“It’s not really matter anyway whether I have a boyfriend or not. We’ll still be friend” Jiyong smiled after downed a shot, lips shined under the dazzling lights.

“It does matter though. I would have made a move on you a long time ago if I knew you swing the other team. You’re totally my type” Woobin said, face full of mirth like nothing’s wrong except for Jiyong who almost choked on his drink and Seunghyun sputtered in disbelief.

“Aha—haha. You and your joke—” Jiyong forced a laugh as he could feel Seunghyun shooting laser on Woobin’s face.

“I’m not joking, hyung. You’re cute and smart. I certainly wouldn’t mind sharing you though. What do you say, Choi Seunghyun?” Seunghyun glared at the guy infront of him, challenging gaze threw at him and he can feel himself boiling, teeth clenched tight.

“I need to get back to my friends. Just give me a call if you want to change your mind. Hope to meet you again” the guy even had the guts to wink at Jiyong before laughing out loud, two finger held up in the air as if signifying a victory. Seunghyun flared his nose at the action.

“Don’t take him seriously. He’s a whole level of weird” Jiyong said.

“I didn’t know you have a friend named Kim Woobin. In fact, I didn’t even know that you make friends in the club” Seunghyun’s perfectly eyebrow curves up in question.

“Gosh, you sound like a jealous boyfriend” Jiyong tried to ease the atmosphere with a smile and a hand sliding up across Seunghyun’s chest.

“Did you even see how he was looking at you? He was fucking undressing you in his mind!” Seunghyun fired back, snorting loudly while rolling his eyes, clearly dissatisfied, with his jaws locked and Jiyong swears he could see veins popping out.

“Hey, no need to get so upset” Jiyong walked up and tugged Seunghyun by his pinkie, earning himself a glare which probably won’t be easily softens even if Jiyong pouts.

“And you really need to stop acting like a possessive lover, Seunghyun. Or else I would start thinking that you’re liking me for real, which is obviously impossible. This whole fake boyfriend thingy is going to end in a couple of days anyway” Jiyong said with a nonchalant expression. Seunghyun doesn’t seem impressed at this, rather, his expression hardened even more.

“Oh yeah—fake boyfriend. Right” Seunghyun tried to dismiss the way his heart stuck on his throat, scoffing out loud. There was something building up inside of him, he felt sick in his stomach.

“Although, I do have to thank you for helping me to win the bet. You’ve been a great friend” Jiyong gave him a small smile.

Seunghyun doesn’t return a smile, staring at his pointy, expensive shoes that he bought that evening instead. He had spent hundred dollars on this pair of shoes alone, trying to show off his effort but it seemed like something will still be lacking in himself despite how many times Seunghyun tried. Seunghyun rejected Jiyong’s offer to send him home, lying through his teeth that he’s going to go home with Seungri later. His lie was horrible because it was so obvious but even if Jiyong’s aware of it, he didn’t show it, none of his actions indicating that he’s offended.

 

-

 

 “I’m hom—”

Seunghyun sighed as soon as he saw shoes scattering infront of his door. Ugh. Seungri really needs to learn the function of shoe rack and it’s not that far. He toed off his sneakers and bent down on his knees, reaching for the shoes before carefully arrange it on the shoe rack along with his shoes.  His eyes caught a glimpse of a pair of shiny shoes and wrinkled his nose. It looks familiar. Where did he—

“Hyung, you’re home” Seungri emerged from the living room. He had jiu jitsu training clothes on his hands, grunting loudly as he was struggling to jam it into his small bag. Seunghyun shook his head and approached Seungri.

“Let me do it, you idiot” Seunghyun ruffled Seungri’s hair and tugged the big ball of clothes. Seunghyun spread out the training clothes, folding it nicely and put it into the bag. He also included a bottle of mineral water and triangle kimbab in the bag, thinking the boy would probably going to get hungry later.

“Thanks, hyung. I love you” Seungri zipped the bag and winked at him, shooting bullets of love. Seunghyun fake a gag.

“Aww, stop it. I know you love me” Seungri pouted while putting on his shoes.

“Shut up. I feel like I’m your mom with taking care of you and cleaning up your stuffs and all” Seunghyun tossed away his bag and laid on the couch, covering his face with his arms.

“I’m going to sleep at Jonghoon’s house tonight. Don’t wait, okay” Seunghyun just hummed.

It seemed like Seungri was talking to him because there’s a lot of words entering his ears but it sounds incoherent, none of it making any sense to Seunghyun at the moment since he’s so sleepy right now. He just stayed up a long night to finish his assignment and he could barely make it. Luckily, his lecturer didn’t comment anything on his half-assed assignment and accepted it. Getting up, Seunghyun grabbed his bag and walked towards his bedroom, thinking of getting a nap because he’s so tired and he can barely open his eyes right now.

“Hyung, did you hear what I say?” Seungri started but Seunghyun already disappeared into his room, followed a loud bang. The boy paused, thinking for a while, then decided to just forget about it and walked out the door as he shouldered his bag.

Little did Seungri know, seconds later after that, a loud shriek echoed through the whole house and it was none other than Seunghyun. The guy found his words choked inside his throat after shrieking, mouth gaping wide as he took in the sight in front of him. A smooth pale skin of backside looked tempting to Seunghyun’s eyes as Jiyong flexed his muscles. _Abort, abort, abort_ ; a loud siren ringing inside his head. He gulped another mouthful of air, gaze following closely a trickle of water trailing Jiyong’s pale long neck down to his chest only to escape under his pants and _god_ , Seunghyun’s mind was starting to imagine what’s going on under there.

“Have you done staring?” a voice interrupted his imagination. Seunghyun blinked, tipping his upward to look back at Jiyong. His throat dried intensely.

“Because I’m feeling cold and kind of need to wear my shirt now. Do you mind?” Jiyong smirked.

“Jiyong! What are you doing here? And who give you permission to enter my room?” Seunghyun snapped. He quickly turned around as if to give Jiyong privacy to wear his shirt on, cheeks flushing at the image of shirtless Jiyong imprinted in the back of his eyelids.

“Uh, boyfriends don’t need permission. Duh…” Jiyong spoke like it’s the obvious thing in the world. Seunghyun scoffed at the mention of boyfriend.

“Of course you need to ask for permission. It’s common courtesy in life, you little shit” Seunghyun rolled his eyes, completely baffled at Jiyong’s words. Folding his arms on his chest, Seunghyun tried his best to come off strong and faced Jiyong who’s already had a big shirt cling to his small frame much to Seunghyun’s disappointment.

“Oh come on. Cut me some slack, Seunghyun” Jiyong sauntered forward lazily with a smile and stopped inches before Seunghyun to circle his arms around the taller’s neck, pulling him forward making Seunghyun almost stumbling on his feet so they’re sharing breath.

“We even touched each other’s dick, that’s gotta at least mean something” Jiyong blinked repeatedly and obnoxiously.

“I don’t even know what that’s supposed to mean—wait…is that my shirt?” Seunghyun examined the shirt Jiyong’s wearing even closely, inspecting every inch of the shirt because he recognized that neat stiches on the hem. Also, as far as Seunghyun knows, he’s the only guy that owns a shirt with a picture of a wooden furniture in his college because he had personally custom-made the freaking shirt.

“It’s yours, alright. I’m borrowing it because my shirt got a stain on it. Hope you don’t mind” Jiyong shrugged off.

“Don’t mind? This is my favourite shirt! I only wear it twice in a year so it won’t stain and to maintain the colour just so it won’t fade but you’re freaking wear it, without my permission, on top of that. Take it off. _Now_ ” Seunghyun emphasized the last part sternly while tugging the hem as gentle as possible, trying not to ruin the shirt.

“Nu-uh” as usual, the little shit doesn’t even scared of him because rather than complying to his order, Jiyong even dared to go against him, taking a couple of steps backwards. Seunghyun’s eyebrows fell in despair as he watched the material stretched.

“Wait, wait, don’t move. You’re stretching the material” Seunghyun moved forward, have yet to let go the shirt.

“Let go then” Jiyong grumbled, walked a bit further from him.

“Hell, no” Seunghyun retaliated stubbornly. Digging his fingers into the material and pulled, doesn’t even thinking of backing down.

“Hell, yes” the shirt collar was sliding down Jiyong’s shoulder as Seunghyun pulled, showing his collarbones and a small portion of his chest.

“Take it off!”

“I said no!”

“I said yes!”

“NO”

“YE—” Seunghyun loud roar was soon interrupted with a delicate sound of cloth being ripped apart. Jiyong’s eyes widened, deliberately looked down only to see a big hole was created, exposing a bit of his flat stomach.

_“Fuck”_

 

-

 

“Oh god, you don’t have to be so mean” Jiyong pouted as he applied ice cube on his cheek that has a red mark imprinted across it. Let’s just say Seunghyun kicked Jiyong’s ass after he bawled his eyes out because of his torn shirt.

“You’re asking for it” Seunghyun huffed, rolling his eyes. He felt a bit guilty though for slapping the boy’s face. Sighing regretfully, Seunghyun grabbed an ice from the bucket and gently smoothing it across Jiyong’s cheek. Jiyong tried to yank his hand away, sulking, telling him that he can do it by himself but Seunghyun insisted.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be so harsh” with that Jiyong’s heart softened and let Seunghyun tend his red cheek.

“It’s fine because it’s my fault too. I’m sorry about your shirt though” Jiyong jutted out his lips cutely. Seunghyun shook his head, saying it’s okay and Jiyong lit up instantly, grinning widely. It’s unbelievable how easy for Jiyong to crack a smile and Seunghyun felt his mood lifted up.

“Why are you here anyway? Do you need something?” his fingers attentively swiped the ice over Jiyong’s smooth skin. Seunghyun can feel his heartbeat increased as their skin touched, it’s overwhelming how Jiyong could easily affect him.

“Seungho invited you to his party tomorrow at his house so I wonder if you’re free tomorrow night” Jiyong trailed off, he sounded a bit hesitant and unsure. Seuunghyun’s hand dropped and met Jiyong’s eyes, sighing because Seunghyun thinks he already knows what intention Jiyong came here with.

“So you’re here just because you need a fake boyfriend to show off at a party” Seunghyun twitched the corner of his lips.

“God, don’t say it like that. You make me sound like I’m just using you” Jiyong whined. His eyes was roaming everywhere though, looking undeniably guilty and Seunghyun figured that his assumption was right after all.

“Well, aren’t you?” Seunghyun mumbled under his breath. Getting up from his seat, Seunghyun threw away the ice in the bucket, trying to ignore the ache on his chest.

“I am just—Wait, are you mad at _me_?” Jiyong’s eyebrow shot up. Seunghyun could hear surprise in his voice and it threw him off. He fisted his hands on the counter and inhaled, keeping his lips in a tight.

“Why would I? I did agree to be your fake boyfriend after all” Seunghyun forced a smile, turning around and leaned against the counter as he trained his eyes at Jiyong.

“Let’s have fun then, _boyfriend_ ”

And for a moment, both of them didn’t say anything.

 

-

 

Jiyong never knows that relationship is so difficult to maintain. But the thing is there’s no relationship between him and Seunghyun either. It’s fake and they’re not a real boyfriends so he was confused as to why Seunghyun is building a thicker wall between them.

Jiyong still can’t figure him out. He was expecting for Seunghyun to go easy on him after what happened between them. Jiyong was expecting Seunghyun to be friendlier than usual because _hell_ , they even touched each other’s dick and masturbated together. Yet, it seemed like the taller was being grumpier than usual. Gosh, Jiyong felt like his head was about to explode with all these question whirling through his head.

“Did you have a fight with Seunghyun? He was busy cursing at you by the minibar. Not to mention, half drunk” Soohyuk lit up his cigarette, kicking Jiyong away so he’ll make some room for him on the couch. Jiyong pretended not to hear, stuffing even more popcorn in his mouth but the others, Youngbae and Chaerin was already giving him a look as if demanding for an explanation.

“Woah. Woah. Did I hear fight?” of course, the sentence didn’t escape Seungho’s ears. Jiyong rolled his eyes. The guy had a bottle of wine on his hand and a half-empty glass on another, lips tilted looking almost wickedly. This bastard.

“We’re _not_. It’s… there’s just some misunderstanding” Jiyong dismissed the accusation, shaking his head.

“If you say so but remember about the deal, Jiyong. If you guys break up within this four days, your Porsche is mine” Seungho says, giving Jiyong a sideway smirk and Jiyong was tempted to punch him the face. Enough with the problem about Seunghyun on his hands, he didn’t really need Seungho to remind him about the bet.

“Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP” Jiyong shouted, kept throwing popcorn on Seungho’s face that still has annoying smile occupied on his face.

“And quit making that face, asshole” he glared, grabbing a handful of popcorn and tossed it on his friend again.

But the smug smile just won’t go away and Jiyong was starting to feel bad so he gets up and sat on Seungho. He shoved the popcorn inside Seungho’s mouth and laughed, chuckling evilly at Seungho’s fail attempt on kicking him away. Youngbae and Soohyuk chose to just laid back and stared instead at the show in front of them.

“Remind me again, why are we friends with those two?” Chaerin flipped her hair, unamused.

 

-

 

“You know what I hate about you?” Seunghyun slurred when Jiyong slumped down on the bar stool next to him.

“What?” Jiyong sighed heavily and looked Seunghyun in the eye. The guy’s eyelids were heavy, looking as if he’s likely to doze off the next minute he shut his eyes.

“I hate your horribly lame hairstyle” Seunghyun exclaimed with an unsatisfied groan, swirling the bottle in his hand before chugging it non-stop, liquid spilling down the corner of his mouth, trailing down to his neck.

“Yeah? Tell me about it” Jiyong played along as he watched the taller guy wiped the corner of his mouth, struggling to keep his sitting posture straight.

“It’s so horrible and lame and disastrous and _fuck_ —you look so hot with it” his breath was coming laboured as Seunghyun spoke, cheeks pink due to the large alcohol consumed.

“Is that even supposed to be diss? You’re not making any sense” Jiyong laughed to his heart fully.

“Shut up. I’m drunk and you can do nothing about it” Seunghyun puffed his cheeks and pouted. He doesn’t exactly remember how he ended up like this, half-drunk with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. All he could remember  is he can’t stand looking at Jiyong, angry fuelling inside him  and he felt sick in his stomach when he saw his _fake_ boyfriend had an arm around some random girl, and the next thing he knows, he had dunk the heaviest and expensive drink down his throat.

“I think I can. You and I naked in bed don’t sound so bad?” Jiyong teased.

“Urgh… I hate you” Venom was evident in his voice and Jiyong actually winced at the harshness coated his words.

“Heard you the first time, babe” Jiyong smirked at Seunghyun, ignoring the pain stabbing in his chest.

“Do _not_ call me that” Seunghyun’s hands were moving up to clutch a fistful of hairs, pulling it with frustrations. He gets up on his wobbly knees and surged towards Jiyong, grabbing him by the shoulder.

“It’s unfair! This is unfair. Just because you’re pretty doesn’t mean you can barge in through that fucking door and holler out loud, ‘ _Hey, I’m Kwon Jiyong. Say hi to my dick_ ” Seunghyun shook Jiyong clumsily and Jiyong swatted his hands, slowly getting irritated at Seunghyun drunk behaviour.

“I never do that” Jiyong gasped at the accusation.

“Yes, you fucking did, you dickhead” Seunghyun scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Everyone will always fucking look at your dick because you are _sex on the legs_ as Seungri would say”

“Does this mean you look at my dick too?” Jiyong’s grin widened slightly, head tilting as he kept his eyes on Seunghyun’s furrowed eyebrows.

“ _Of cour_ —that's beside the point, you son of a bitch” Seunghyun snatched a glass in front of Jiyong and gulped it in one-shot, hissing as the liquid went down his dry throat. Seunghyun hiccupped, screwing his eyes shut as he tried to focus his eyesight.

“Damn. I can’t believe you’re angry drunk” Jiyong shook his head and watched Seunghyun staggering in his spot, fell on his knees when he stumbled on his own feet.

“So what? ‘R u going to sue me. Do it then. I don’t fucking care” Seunghyun whined, weaving his fingers through his messy hair and scowled.

Holding onto the bar stool, he pushed himself up and groaned loudly, pressing his cheek onto the seat as he heaved, eyes fluttering shut. Jacket was long gone. His once clean shirt already had a stain on it, couples of buttons left unbuttoned, nearly exposing half of his chest.

“And I think that’s enough for today” Jiyong huffed his breath and pulled drunken Seunghyun along with him.

Unlocking his car, Jiyong wobbly slid in half-asleep Seunghyun to the passenger’s side and shoved in his long legs. Jiyong stride over to the other side and slide into the driver seat, sighing loudly. His lips broke a small smile when he heard a hiccup. Jiyong leaned in and strapped a seatbelt around Seunghyun and watched the thick brows that has been furrowing all night, wondering what’s exactly running through mind actually.

 Jiyong shook his head at the sight of black hair all mussed, sticking up in odd places, looking completely different from two hours ago. Jiyong almost reached out to ruffle Seunghyun’s hair but then he stopped after a second thought. He gripped the wheel instead, reversed his car, pressing on the accelerator and get on the road. The ride is going to be awhile.

Fifteen minutes after that, Jiyong felt Seunghyun stirred in his sleep, turning sideways for a second and saw the taller one shifted in his seat. There’s a yawn. Seunghyun blinked repeatedly, focusing his gaze on his pants and peered at Jiyong, groggily called out.

 “Ji?” Jiyong responded with a hum, resuming his drumming on the steering wheel as he glanced at the side mirror, flicking up the right signal and changed lanes. 

“I think I’m leaking” Seunghyun mumbled blankly, blinking.

“ _You what?”_ Jiyong suddenly alarmed, gripping on his wheel.

“Leaking, you stupid head. I said I’m leaking” Seunghyun groaned.

“You jerked off just from drinking?”

“What? No. You fucking pervbgh.. ’m leaking as in I’m about to pisszz” Seunghyun muttered under his breath groggily, swinging his head forward to rest on the dashboard.

“Fuck, hold yourself” Jiyong gave a signal and changed lanes again, looking over to look at Seunghyun from time to time to make sure that there’s nothing wet across his leather seat.

 “Nope” Seunghyun hiccupped, shaking his head dizzily.

“I really…can’t” he crossed his legs together as his face slipped into a frown expression.

 “NO. NO. NO. DON’T YOU DARE” Jiyong yelled, putting more pressure on the accelerator, hand pulling on his hair in frustration. “Oh god—this is my new car and it’s so expensive and more important than you so don’t you fucking dare”

“Need to let go” Seunghyun looked down at his pants, scowling. “Can’t wait anymore”

 “J-just hold it for another minute” Jiyong shook disapprovingly, speeding his car through the highway, remembered that in only takes another three minutes until they arrive at the nearest public toilet.

“We're about to” he started, soon cut off by Seunghyun.

“Ahhhh shit. That feels good” Jiyong gaped, stiffened at the sound of the moan.

“Wha—” He blinked as he slowed down his car to glance at Seunghyun, opening his mouth to say something before a fit of giggles beat him.

“Ha ha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” the laugh get louder and louder and Jiyong felt his blood drained abruptly.

“Why are you laughing?” Jiyong quietly demanded, grabbing Seunghyun by the collar.

“WHY THE HECK ARE YOU LAUGHING?”

After a moment of silence stretched between the two of them, Seunghyun smiled, grinning like an idiot and beckoned Jiyong to get closer. Jiyong gulped his saliva, slowly nearing his face to Seunghyun. His eyes were hazy as he stared into Jiyong’s with lips stretched wide, carefully, he mouthed.

“I pissed in my pants” Seunghyun whispered dreamily. And Jiyong banged his head on the steering wheel causing the honk to sound more loudly than ever.

 

-

 

Seunghyun had woken up with a taste of dying cat on his tongue and splitting headache in the middle of the night. He refused to get up from his bed at first and intended to stay in bed longer but his throat is so dry and he’s dying for water right now. He mumbled for water groggily and pushed himself up, holding his head.

And then there are sounds somewhere inside his house. His body immediately jerked up, wondering who’s in the kitchen because it’s very late night, almost 3 o’clock in the morning. He’s also surprised to see that he’s in his checkered pyjamas because the last thing Seunghyun remembered was he’s in black jacket, drinking the most expensive wine at Seungho’s minibar.

“Here, drink” his lamp by the bedside was switched on and a glass was shoved on his face. Seunghyun didn’t waste any time to reach for the glass and gulped it down. Once he finished drinking, Seunghyun blinked hard and tried to focus on the guy in front of him.

“Jiyong?” His mind quickly sobered up as he registered the blonde hair. Seunghyun was confused. Why is Jiyong in his house? Seunghyun realized that the guy must have been here all night judging from the skinny pants he’s wearing earlier from the party.

“Yeah, it’s me. Go back to sleep” Jiyong smiled as he pushed Seunghyun to lie against his back but Seunghyun refused to do so.

“What happened to the party? And why am I in my pyjamas?” Seunghyun grabbed Jiyong’s wrist as the guy about to get up.

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you tomorrow when you’re completely sobered up. You had a lot of drinks tonight so I’m sure you’re pretty tired” Jiyong said, gently stroking Seunghyun’s cheeks.

“For now, just get some rest and go to sleep” Seunghyun hummed, closing his eyes and rested his cheek on Jiyong’s palm, wasn’t sure why it made his heart warmed in instant. Jiyong’s warm hand felt nice against him.

When Jiyong pulled away, Seunghyun quickly snapped his eyes open, frantically looking for his source of warmth under the blanket of darkness. He watched Jiyong tucked him in his bed and patted his head twice before switching off the lamp on his bedside.

His heartbeat sped up, stomach clenching and unclenching at the thought of Jiyong leaving him. Maybe it’s the alcohol in him that’s causing Seunghyun to feel jittery when he saw Jiyong walking away so Seunghyun grabbed Jiyong’s hand again for the second time that night. This time he pulled harder, making Jiyong toppling on top of Seunghyun. The guy shrieked in process.

“W-what are you doing?” Jiyong stuttered, trying to get off but Seunghyun just won’t let him. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him closer that they’re sharing their breath.

“Seducing you” Seunghyun said with a straight face, serious. Eyes locked on Jiyong, mouth turned up into a little smirk. There’s confidence in his tone, it’s probably alcohol stirred in his brain that’s making him appeared more daring. Jiyong’s eyes were twinkling in the darkness as he shifted, amused.

“Are you still drunk?” Jiyong tried to crack a laugh. However, the dark eyes were telling him that Seunghyun was not joking. He shut himself up when he realized that Seunghyun’s taking his word seriously.

The taller guy was hesitating at first, looking down as he kept occupied with his thoughts. Jiyong was about to open his mouth again but stopped when Seunghyun shushed him, pressing a finger over his glossy lips. Seunghyun met his eyes, eyes glazed slightly, looking into his eyes as if reading him. Seunghyun sat up and ruffled his own hair because he’s not really good with his words and wasn’t sure how he’s supposed to seduce Jiyong. Although, Jiyong on the other hand was having so much fun seeing Seunghyun looking flustered over being his awkward-self.

“Uh…” Seunghyun started, pausing a bit before continuing, “Is it hot in here? Or is it just you?” voice dropping low intentionally after clearing his throat. He was looking Jiyong deadly in the eyes, making Jiyong’s inside squirming in anticipation.

“Are you hitting on me?” Jiyong’s voice cracked a little. He had a blush crept over his cheeks, mouth gaped open, eyes blinking rapidly. Seunghyun’s mouth twitched in annoyance when he detected amusement in Jiyong’s voice, as if he’s just playing around.

“You know, if you’re an underwear, I'll wear you every day” Seunghyun tried again. This time, Seunghyun let his right hand tangled in the blonde locks. He made sure his voice was low, brimming with lust.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you just used my pick-up line” Jiyong said in disbelieve, weakly laugh at Seunghyun’s attempt on seducing him.

His laugh was shortened though because as soon as he’s about to open his mouth again, Seunghyun was manhandling him roughly that he nearly choked on his spit. Seunghyun had flipped him over on his stomach, pressing his hard chest against Jiyong’s back which successfully sending chills over his spine.

Jiyong gulped at sudden change of atmosphere. There’s an extra weight pressing down on him, making his whines muffled between the pillows. Seunghyun latched his lips over his throat and bit there, growled out loud as he grinded his half-hard cock on the cleft of Jiyong’s ass. A hand was sliding across the plane of his stomach only to cup at Jiyong’s dick. He gasped.

“Do you, Kwon Jiyong, want to have sex with me?” Seunghyun breathed out as he pinned Jiyong under him.

 

-

 

Jiyong choked on his saliva, trembling at the cold breeze against his hot skin and shaky puffs of breath escaped as he tried to control his sanity, trying to get grip of his last pride but when a warm glide of tongue flicked slow across his cock which was safely tuck behind his brief, Jiyong trashed involuntarily and a deep groan pleasure stuck in his throat. He panted heavily as he pushed his elbows to straighten up his back and watched Seunghyun between his parted legs, tongue darted out to lick wet lips with saliva that was trailing down his chin, probably remnants from previous furious kiss, looking more suggestive than ever. Seunghyun heaved a heavy breath over his tent before mouthed at the bulge and sucked hard, creating a wet patch over his closed erection, drawing out low whimper.

“ _No—_ ” Jiyong keened, shaky breath as he felt wet muscle gave a teasing lick on his tent once again. He clenched his tight fist on the rippling sheet, trying to close his legs but a hand splayed along expanse of his thigh stopped him, keeping him impossibly still by his knees. Jiyong squeezed shut his eyes when Seunghyun sucked a spot on his ankle before licking a stripe inside his thigh and kissed on his crotch.

“You’re so sensitive” Seunghyun whispered, voice dropping a few octaves lower , hand slides along the pale flesh of thigh, appreciating the soft skin under his fingers until he settles to rub on the large damp spot in front of Jiyong’s brief with the heel oh his palm.

Jiyong involuntarily bucked up against the friction, shuddering hard with a loud moan. The friction was driving him insane. Seunghyun only managed a chuckle, rubbing even harder and agonizingly slow, firm against the bulging arousal which leaves whines stuck in the back of Jiyong’s throat. He heaved out heavily from the wave of sensation, hands reaching out to stop Seunghyun and clogged up throat wasn’t helping him either.

“Wait— _Seung_ ” Jiyong’s mind sobered up instantly when he felt fingers curled around the waistband of his brief and before his hazy mind can register what’s happening, both brief and skinny jeans were yanked down harshly, pooling down his feet.

“I think I’m not ready for this. _Shit_ ” Jiyong’s knees were nudged apart wider, a hand was resting on his kneecaps. Heat rapidly crawled over his face as soon as Jiyong felt Seunghyun’s heavy stare over his now exposed manhood, leaking with pre-come.

Seunghyun was looking up at him with hazy eyes. The taller guy licked his lips, raking his eyes up and down shamelessly because this time Jiyong is smooth down there, completely hairless and undoubtedly this fact is turning him on even more.  Seunghyun was already aware that Jiyong is the type to take care of himself so he’d look presentable and gorgeous in front everyone else. But he never expected this. Never ever he thought that Jiyong would have experience with a shaver.

“Well, you know what I think? _I_ think I’m good at giving head” Seunghyun smirked, wrapping his hand around the length, tugging it slow. It’s enough to bring pleasure coursed through Jiyong’s veins. He shivered, Seunghyun who saw this only grin wider.

Seunghyun crawled over the smaller man, latching his mouth over Jiyong’s hipbone to sink in his teeth. Seunghyun sucked on the spot there, hard, making sure that the bruise will be there the next morning. Jiyong squeezed his eyes shut, inaudible whimper escaped from his parted mouth when Seunghyun gave a teasing lick over the slit.

Jiyong totally doesn’t expect to have his legs lifted up, causing his eyes to flicker open, only to have him watching Seunghyun swallowed his length in whole. Jiyong gasped in disbelief, keening at the shudder flowing in him. His head was spinning at the sudden pressure. Uselessly thrashing around when a tongue flicked on his slit, hands trying to push Seunghyun’s head out of the way. It was too much, Jiyong tried to say but it came out in muffles of incoherent words.

But Seunghyun paid him no heed, rather preferred to hook Jiyong’s legs over his shoulder. Tightening his grip, Seunghyun hollowed his cheeks and relaxed his jaws so he could take Jiyong deeper. He received a pleasant moan then, echoing through every corner of the room. Seunghyun didn’t stop there, creating a stable rhythm as he bobbed his head up and down Jiyong’s length and started picking up his pace. Jiyong whined so badly when Seunghyun rubbed with his balls, squeezing it in his hands.

“Seunghyun, stop” Jiyong cried, panting breathlessly while tear stains covering down his cheeks. The wet squelching sound of Seunghyun’s lapping tongue and hard sucking were horrifying to Jiyong’s ears, guttural moans which creating vibrations around his cock was sending him to the brink of sanity. It was tipping him off and sounds escaped from his lips was so embarrassing so Jiyong muffled his cries under his palm as other hand gripped tighter against the sheet.

Seunghyun ran his tongue along the hard length and engulfed it until it hit the back of his throat, suctioning it harder because he knew that Jiyong’s close from the way his dick throbbing in his mouth. With one last intense suck, Jiyong came unprepared inside Seunghyun’s mouth. His back arched beautifully, head leaning back with teeth latching on his lower lips so hard it nearly bleeds. Seunghyun tried swallowing all of it but failed as some of it spilled down chin.

“ _Shit,_ I’m so sorry” Jiyong whispered, soft as their gaze met. He can see Jiyong’s face twisted in embarrassment, red tinting over his face down to his neck. Even though the smaller one looked messy with smudged eye-liner and swollen lips, Jiyong still look breathtaking in Seunghyun’s eyes. Seunghyun laughed at his sincere apology, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb and licked.

“I don’t mind as long as you’re returning the favour” Seunghyun speaks, voice hoarse from the blowjob.

He leaned in towards the pliant boy. Dragging Jiyong’s chin down, Seunghyun gave Jiyong a taste of himself. He tangled their tongue together as he sucked and licked the insides of Jiyong’s mouth. The boy has a frown over his features as he tasted bitter cum on his tongue but then sighed in content as Seunghyun rubbed circles on his back soothingly, kissing him with gentleness without tongue involved.

Seunghyun pulled away right after that, giving both of them a chance to breath. At some point, the taller guy had stripped off his clothing, tossing it away somewhere in the corner of the room, leaving Jiyong to stare at his red, angry cock which was standing proudly in front of Jiyong’s face. He can see that Jiyong’s nervous from the way he stared at his length. The boy swallowed thickly a mouthful of air, Adam apple bobbing down. His body tensed, frozen on the bed as the reality slowly dawned upon him.

“Are you going to lend me your pretty mouth?” Seunghyun asked in a deep voice, looking down.

Unlike his husky voice, Seunghyun was considerate in his actions, cupping Jiyong’s face in his palms and tenderly caressed it with his thumb. Seunghyun could tell that Jiyong was hesitating judging from how conflicted he looks and at the way he kept fumbling with the hem of his shirt. Seunghyun wasn’t going to force Jiyong doing something he’s not prepared to.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. I’m not going to force you” Seunghyun gave Jiyong a squeeze, a hint of reassurance. Jiyong shook his head feebly.

“I-I want to” Jiyong said suddenly in a soft voice, grabbing onto Seunghyun’s wrist so the guy won’t go away. The other guy watched Jiyong licked his lips, jutting out as if sulking.

“I’m just… I’ve never done this before” Jiyong continued after lets out an exhale.

The boy had his eyes fixed on Seunghyun as he said this, looking at him straight in the eye to show his determination. The revelation made Jiyong seemed bold and Seunghyun would have been more convinced but then red colours tinting at the tips of his ears were giving him away, proving that the smaller one was indeed dying in embarrassment. Seunghyun gave him a big smile in return, pressing a quick peck on his lips, mumbling that it’s fine because Seunghyun would be more than glad to teach Jiyong.

“Open your mouth” was the first order from Seunghyun as they both fell into a place.

Seunghyun lead him by threading fingers carefully through the blonde locks as well as giving time for Jiyong to back out if he’s having a second thought. Jiyong’s eyes were half-lidded, parting his mouth slightly to make way for the hard length. Seunghyun had pumped himself a few times before so the cock was already dripping with beads of pre-come, leaving Jiyong dry-mouth in anticipation.

The head of the length was pressed against the plush of Jiyong’s lips, smearing pre-come over the trembling lips. A broken groan was drawn out as soon as Jiyong gave a few kittenish licks over the slit.  Feeling encouraged at the sounds Seunghyun produced, the boy decided to inch closer and sucked harder on the crown, jabbing his tongue into the slit. A string of curse was heard. Seunghyun resisted himself from bucking into the tight heat and released a deep breath, calming himself.

Jiyong went slow when taking the heavy cock in his mouth, trying his best to slide it deeper into his mouth. Seunghyun was huge and thick as Jiyong remembered when he used to grab it in his hands. It was hot and heavy against the pad of his tongue. Somehow blood came rushing through his ears once that particular memory of them both masturbating together. Seunghyun groaned at Jiyong’s wet mouth around him, bobbing up and down, carefully minding not to use teeth as Seunghyun had told him earlier. Just from the thought of having Seunghyun’s cock in his mouth made him shuddered, causing blood quickly to rush south.

“Relax your jaw” Seughyun grunted because even though it was nice to see Jiyong’s lips was stretched around him, the boy can barely fit half of the shaft in his mouth. Jiyong hummed as he took Seunghyun deeper and deeper into his mouth, trying his best slacking his jaw while Seunghyun threw his head back at feel of vibration.

“Good boy” the murmur came out a little breathy. Seunghyun jerked slightly at the feel of a tongue lapping underside of his length. It was awkward and inexperience, obviously lacking in coordination but Seunghyun isn’t complaining. He combed Jiyong’s soft hair between his fingers, trying to help him relax his muscles. The gesture made the other to look up at Seunghyun through his pretty eyelashes.

It’s a sin that Jiyong can still appear gorgeous in Seunghyun’s eyes. Stretched swollen red lips were glistening with spit and his brown orbs were glassy as both of them watched each other. The smaller one took an initiative at that moment, breathing through his nose, Jiyong gave particularly a long hard suck.

“ _Fuck_ ” It earned him a rough tug on his hair and a loud groan. Jiyong’s eyes were wide open in shock as he gagged on the meat, a startling choking noise caught in his throat. Electricity jolted down Seunghyun’s vein, mind clouding with an intense pleasure as he tipped his head back. 

Seunghyun thought that it was unintentional. However, it was seemed more unlikely from the way Jiyong picked up his pace, keep on sucking and pulling at his cock, driving him insane. It took all of his willpower to refrain from grabbing at the blonde’s hair and bucking into the tight heat. The boy also managed to stroke the untouched area with his palms, fondling his balls experimentally to hear reactions from Seunghyun. Yet, Jiyong was stopped with a harsh pull on his hair before he could hollow his cheeks again, leaving only the fat headcock resting in his mouth.

“ _Dammit_ , Jiyong” the guy growled, voice turned husky.

“You really need to stop doing that because I’m halfway from fucking into your mouth” Seunghyun’s hissed, threatening. He made sure to firmly grip on Jiyong’s hair to prove that Seunghyun seriously meant his words. He’s not even in the mood to kid and with Jiyong teasing him non-stop was not making any better.

Seunghyun was expecting for Jiyong to pull out. Instead, the boy grabbed the back of his thighs and glanced up through half-lidded eyes to meet Seunghyun’s eyes, darkening in lust. Tremor ran down Seunghyun’s spine, toes curling at the temptation. Seunghyun lets out a small breath as he watched Jiyong slid in his cock further down his throat. A glint in Jiyong’s eyes made him shivered because it was clear what Jiyong was hinting at. 

“ _Fucking_ tease _”_ a devilish smirk crept on Seunghyun’s lips, fingers tangling into the boy’s hair. Jiyong’s breath hitched as he heard a deep rumbling growl, feeling the intensity of the atmosphere heightened.

A long pause was dragged between them for a brief moment. Without a warning, Seunghyun snapped his hips forward into the tight heat. It was rough that Jiyong gagged instinctively, eyes brimming with water as he fumbled to steady his breathing. Seunghyun waited for another minute before plunging back in, hitting the back of Jiyong’s throat with his headcock.

The taller guy didn’t go easy on Jiyong after that, thrusting forward in unforgiving pace, not wasting any time. It was filthy and dirty as the room filled with muffled whimpers and low moans. Jiyong went lax, letting the other forced him to deep-throat the thick length. Both his mouth and his throat were starting to ache. The blonde’s whine muffled around Seunghyun’s dick, nose brushing against his pubic hair and Jiyong choked helplessly.

The yank on Jiyong’s hair was firm in iron grip, barely giving Jiyong a chance to breath. More tears gathered on his face as Seunghyun frantically fucked into the boy’s mouth with shallow thrusts, sending both of them panting and moaning with want before he pulled out, chasing his orgasm and eventually milking out long ropes of cum on Jiyong’s face, accompanied with a long drawn moan. Jiyong’s wet lashes fluttered prettily, warm spurts landing across the boy’s bruised lips and cheeks, dripping down to his chin.

“Seunghyun” the boy called out softly, sighing in content as he collapsed in Seunghyun’s arms.

Seunghyun saw exhaustion by the time Jiyong opened his eyes, smirking in satisfaction at the sight of Jiyong panting heavily. He looked completely debauched and wrecked. Seunghyun chest stricken in guilty for defiling the innocent boy, yet he can’t help but feel proud at the same time because for some reason seeing Jiyong stained with his dry cum made it seemed like Jiyong is now finally his. Seunghyun ran his thumb on the red lips and pulled Jiyong for an open-mouthed kiss, tugging the lower lips into his mouth.

“Ji?” Seunghyun called out, resting their foreheads together as he waited. His call was replied with a hum of acknowledgement. Mounting up courage over his chest, Seunghyun spoke.

“I love you” were the words that escaped from Seunghyun’s mouth, panting breathlessly.

This is it, he thought. Seunghyun decided that he’s going to confess today, he’s going to tell Jiyong about his feelings towards the boy from a long time ago and make love with Jiyong. Seunghyun leaned forward and searched for Jiyong’s mouth again when they part, craving for a taste of that luscious lips.

But when he was met with nothing, Seunghyun opened his eyes and saw Jiyong was looking at him with conflicted gaze. The boy had his mouth opened, only to close back in agitation. Things turned out wrong after that because as soon as Seunghyun about to question the boy what’s wrong, Jiyong had gotten up on his feet hastily.

“I’m sorry but I…need to go” Jiyong said, not bothering looking up.

Seunghyun paled. This was not something he expected Jiyong to say after their mind-blowing sex. Within a brief moment, Jiyong managed to slide into his clothes, belt sloppily buckled. Seunghyun chewed his lower lips as he watched Jiyong searched for his socks, wondering where he went wrong with his confession.

“We’re good, right?” Seunghyun braved himself to ask. His voice was hesitant and unsure as he caught Jiyong’s gaze on the corner of his eyes. Jiyong was looking at him with a sad smile on his face, running his hands through his messy hair. Soon, Seunghyun was just left staring at the other’s man retreating back and a door slammed on his face.

 

-

 

 

Jiyong went missing for the next two days.

 

 

-

 

Maybe, it was not good when Seunghyun woke up alone in bed without Jiyong by his side the next morning. He had consoled himself, shutting his eyes tight and restrained himself from over-thinking. Day by day, Seunghyun let himself be swayed away by sleep and exhaustion. It was not that hard putting on a forced smile. He tried to avoid from thinking too much about Jiyong’s disappearance and waited for Jiyong patiently.

Seunghyun had assured himself that they’re good, that there’s nothing wrong and Jiyong was just surprised so he just needed to give Jiyong some time. Nonetheless, the moment Seunghyun’s vision landed upon a sight of a taller guy busy shoving his tongue down Jiyong’s throat, he can feel himself turning pale and between exchanging slick wet kisses and rough groping, Seunghyun swears he can hear his heart breaking somewhere.

It felt hard to breath, seeing Jiyong kissing someone else other than him, watching the cute pair of lips that used to kiss him, moaning and gasping someone else’s name. He should leave, it’s for the best but then thanks to his long legs, he accidentally kicked the door, knocking down some stuffs sorted behind the door and eventually making both of them turned to him, surprised.

“Seunghyun” Jiyong called, cheeks flushed.

It hurts so much. Jiyong’s voice was soft, almost similar to how he sounded that night he was under Seunghyun’s arm as they shared oxygen and warm hugs but the thing right now, Jiyong is nowhere near him, he’s a couple of feet apart from Seunghyun, someone else in his arms with shirts unbuttoned and a belt unbuckled, out from its loop.

The guy next to him turned around and Seunghyun was not surprised to see Kim Woobin in his glory, a mocking smile gracing his reddened lips. A possessive arms snaked around Jiyong’s waist didn’t went unnoticed by Seunghyun. His nose flared at the intimate gesture.

Yet, it hurts the most when Seunghyun could barely notice any hint of guilt in Jiyong’s eyes because that’s just managed to prove that Seunghyun’s love was one-sided all along. Snapping his eyes shut, Seunghyun forced himself to walk away from the scene. He’s finally figured that it was not okay after all.

“Wait, Seunghyun” It took a rough grab on his wrist that made Seunghyun realized that he had already dashed out from the class, walking back to entrance of the café.

“Hear me out first!” Jiyong yelled, capturing attention of some students around them. Seunghyun didn’t turn around, just harshly prying off Jiyong’s hand on him and about to start his track again but Jiyong stepped into his space, hands clutching on Seunghyun’s perfectly ironed shirt, wrinkling it.

“Let me go” Seunghyun snarled, prying the smaller’s hands on him.

“Just let me explain” Jiyong said with a hint of exasperation. Seunghyun nearly weakened at his plead but as soon as his eyes landed on Jiyong’s face, his lips bruised and swollen from kisses made his fury tripled even more.

“No, I’ve fucking had it. Save it for your other boyfriend” Seunghyun gritted his teeth, bitterly spats. His voice dropping a low tone. The outburst threw Jiyong off, silencing him with murderous looks.

“You misunderstood, I didn’t kiss him” Jiyong said in bewilderment.

“Yes, you didn’t want to kiss him. You want to fuck him. It is, isn’t it? You could have just said you wanted this entire fucking act as fake boyfriends to be over and I would gladly part ways with you” Seunghyun’s voice raised several octave, shaking slightly, cracking on the edge.

“Seunghyun—what” the boy gaped in confusion.

“Fucking drop your pretence already, Jiyong. I get it—I _fucking_ get it. You need someone new to play, someone handsome to fuck with. I understand. I’ll leave you alone from now on” A tight smile spread on Seunghyun’s lips. His tone was rough than he used to, sending chills in Jiyong to the bone.

“You’re wrong! I don’t need him. I like you. I lov—” Jiyong doesn’t like how those thick eyebrows frowned so he got closer and touched Seunghyun’s hands.

“Don’t you fucking dare go there!” Seunghyun yelled, pushing Jiyong by his shoulder making the smaller guy stumbled in his steps, nearly fell on his butts if Youngbae didn’t manage to grab him, appearing from out of nowhere.

“Do you think I’m stupid?” he snorted in a monotonous tone. His tone was accusing, making Jiyong stiffened in his spot.

“Love is not for a player like you because you know why, players don’t get in love. They’re all about breaking hearts. The rumour is true. You’re just another jerk that loves playing around with people’s hearts”

The taller guy looked at Jiyong, voice changed softer this time but sharpness still laced in his tone. It was upsetting that they had come to this but Seunghyun just can’t take it anymore. He doesn’t want to be treated like a doll. He has feelings and he needs Jiyong to realize that. Seunghyun almost felt guilty for being a jerk. He didn’t.

“We’re done here”

 

 

_____________________________________

 

 


	3. Last

“This is really ridiculous. You need to stop moping around”

Seungri’s tired voice made Seunghyun snapped his eyes open and pushed his body forward. The younger one had arms crossed over his chest, eyes scanning Seunghyun up and down with a quirked eyebrow. Seunghyun narrowed his eyes and curled further into the comforter.

“I’m not moping. Just leave” his voice sounds muffled between the soft comforter wrapped around his body.

There were shuffles against the floor of his room and for a second silence stilled making Seunghyun wondering if Seungri has already leave him alone which was good because Seunghyun's not really in the mood to entertain a lecture by Professor Lee Seungri. His comforter pulled harshly after that before he could heave in relief, leaving Seunghyun to glare at Seungri who is now raising his brow at him.

“God, I swear both of you are idiots” Seungri threw his arms and rolled his eyes at the same time. He can’t believe that he’s the one that has to settle the problem between Jiyong and Seunghyun. It’s was so freaking frustrating to hang out with a pouty Jiyong at the college and come back to a moody Seunghyun at home.

Seungri plopped down on the mattress and shook his head at Seunghyun. He had read about what happened between Jiyong and Seunghyun three days ago from the college’s bulletin blog which was dramatically captioned “Choi Cave man caught Kwon Playboy kissing another hottie!”, and he was reluctant of what to believe and which side should he take on.

However, this case involved Jiyong’s number one stalker a.k.a Kim Woobin so Seungri firmly believed that’s not everything happened as Seunghyun claimed to be. Hell, the main question should be what the heck was Kim Woobin doing at their college? He’s not even a student in their college in the first place. Thanks to some reliable source, Seungri finally got his answers and managed get his hands on the evidence, proving that his conscience is right from the start.

“Jiyong hyung didn’t kiss Kim Woobin” Seungri started with a loud voice. There was no movement or sound for a couple of seconds which Seungri nearly thought Seunghyun had fallen asleep until a loud noise came under the mountains of comforter, almost sounds like a growl. 

“What was that?” Seungri asked. He watched the big ball of comforter with an annoyed eyebrows. The ball moved, rolling around and Seunghyun’s head poke out of it.

“Liar. You just wanted to help that bastard” Seunghyun’s voice came out muffled. The guy was peering over with an intimidating glare.

“Jiyong hyung didn’t kiss him” Seungri sighed heavily, pausing a second, rubbing his temple gently.

“Listen, one of my friends got me the cctv of the classroom. Apparently, Kim Woobin was the one forced himself on him and Jiyong hyung was trying to push him off but then there’s where you came in” Seungri continued, ignoring the sharp gaze piercing at him. Seunghyun had his gaze fixed on him, lips clasped in a thin line, probably considering on a second thought.

“I swear on my stuffed panda that I’m telling the truth” his voice didn’t even waver and this just mean one thing. Seunghyun gulped and wondered if he just fucked up his chance with Jiyong.

Seungri dumped a big wrapped box on Seunghyun’s bed afterwards, saying that it’s a gift from Jiyong. Seunghyun felt sick at the mention of the name. The special gift was supposed to be given on the day Seunghyun caught Jiyong with Kim Woobin, he said, but because of the misunderstanding Jiyong gave it to Seungri to pass it to Seunghyun. When Seunghyun asked Seungri what was in the box, Seungri tell him to figure out himself. He watched the box from the corner of his eyes curiously, fingers gripping on the cloth, almost ripping it in half.

When Seunghyun removed the wrapping, it turned out to be a box full of condoms and lubes they bought together a couple of weeks ago.  There’s even several of adult toys stuffed inside(where on earth did he gets this stuff?) and clearly he’s taken aback at all of this nonsense. Seunghyun doesn’t know what he’s supposed to react at this, mouth gaping open and jaws slacking.  No wonder Jiyong has been so persistent at buying these stuffs with him, it’s because he wants to buy something that Seunghyun genuinely likes. Seunghyun wasn’t sure if he should feel happy or disgusted.

Seunghyun picked up the small card attached on top of the box and heaved a sigh. He opened the card carefully and reads the words written across it. There’s nothing much except— I’m so in love with your big meat banana, Rawrr ;) was written on the small card. Oh god. The gift was the answer to his question on the night Jiyong ran out his apartment after Seunghyun confessed his feelings. Seunghyun shut his eyes close and gulped his dry throat.

“I fucked up, didn’t I?” Seunghyun stared at Seungri. He suddenly feels the urge to cry and laugh at the same time.

Seungri nodded twice as a confirmation and Seunghyun jutted his lips out in return. Seunghyun had growled out loud and kicked his legs up in the air after that, rolling around on the bed and threw punches in the air. The noises soon changed into a loud sobbing and whining which quickly reminded Seungri of a five-year old kid throwing a fit in the middle of the street.

You’ve done a job, Lee Seungri, he smiled to himself. Getting up from the bed, he fixed his shirt and slammed close the door before giving himself a pat on the butt. God, he’s so proud of himself.

 

-

 

Kwon Jiyong is a playboy, they said.

He’s already aware of this blind rumour. This sentence is familiar enough to Jiyong’s ears because he had heard it most of the times ever since he entered the college. It’s a lie to say that he’s not hurt by this statement because he’s a human with feelings too but Jiyong learns better to ignore. Jiyong also knows the fact that he’s not the best guy to be friend with considering he’s pretty shitty friend too after all the bullshit he made his friends went through.

But Jiyong doesn’t know where the rumours about him being playboy came from. Maybe the problem is laid on his pretty face that’s usually occupied with either lazy smirk or friendly smile (which probably people consider as flirty most of the time), or maybe it was his constant changing of hairstyles that people took him as someone that love to have fun. Jiyong loves to make new friends, he prefers in engaging skinships and teasing while interacting with people so he admits that sometimes people might misunderstand in interpreting some of his actions.

Truth to be told, Jiyong just loves the idea of falling in love in general. He craves for it that’s why he always accepts every girl’s confession towards him and turned it into a relationship which somehow ended pretty quickly. The first time he hooked up with a senior was when he was still a freshman. He was young and curious. Jiyong won’t call it as love but he liked her a lot and Jiyong remembered it was her soft-spoken words when talking was the reason for his developed infatuation towards her.

Their relationship, unfortunately, had lasted only for a week. Apparently, she got tired of him and found that Jiyong is too boring for her taste despite his attractive appearance. Jiyong had wished her a good luck with her new boyfriend and went back home with a smile that evening, wrapped present in hand.

Rumours going around college the next week that Jiyong had dumped his ex-girlfriend for a prettier girl, some even said that he just used her for sex. The rumours starting to spread around like wildfire from ears to ears. He didn’t clarified that they never had sex neither he denied the blind accusation that he has a new girlfriend. Jiyong only managed a response with a soft smile on his lips. Chaerin had called him a jerk while Soohyuk defensively argued that it is common to fell out of love since they’re still young. Starting from there, Jiyong can see that perspectives people had on him was slowly changing but Jiyong doesn’t really mind, he can’t stop people from talking anyway.

It wasn’t a big deal for Jiyong actually so he doesn’t know why it hurts too much when Seunghyun had called him a player. He’s not even sure why there were tears welling up in his eyes when Seunghyun looked at him with those cold eyes because he’s used to not care about these things anymore. His words cut deeper, painful. Something within Jiyong tells him that he’s expecting better of Seunghyun from thinking lowly of him. Seunghyun was supposed to know better than everyone else because he’s different from girls Jiyong used to date. They’ve kissed and spent some time together so Seunghyun should have known better that Jiyong is nowhere near to being a playboy.

 

-

 

In all honesty, Jiyong is not really in the mood for study but then what’s the point of paying the college fees if you’re not intending on attending so he stepped in the class with his bored face. Both ears were plugged in with earphones, one hand was holding his smartphone and another shouldered his backpack close as he eyed for empty seats. A few of students were eyeing him with a wary glance and Jiyong shoot them down with a glare. He can see Youngbae on the fourth row in the front with Chaerin by his side. As expected from a typical good student, Jiyong rolled his eyes. Before he can move a muscle, Seungho has already pulled him by the neck.

“You’re sitting next to us today” Seungho said as he dragged Jiyong along with him. Jiyong can see Soohyuk at the end of row, waving with his two fingers coolly.

They chose a couple of seats in the third last row at the back. The lecture has not even started yet some of students were already dozing off. Jiyong shook his head at Seungho who’s had his eyes closed with mouth hanging open, seeming to be likely halfway to dreamland.

Half of the lecture passed by as usual. Boring and uneventful that he nearly died. Okay, fine. He’s over exaggerating. He puffed the hundredth sigh and closed his textbook. Jiyong opened his notebook and picked up his blue pen, starting to draw the eighty-eighth of stick figure drowning on the sea. He roughly scribbled on the paper before ripping the paper out, scrunched it into a ball and threw it. It landed on Seungho’s opened mouth. The guy flailed around, almost suffocated until Soohyuk took pity on him and helped to put the paper ball away.

Suddenly, a ringing sound blaring from the speaker making everyone clutched on their ears.  Seungho straightened up quickly in his seat, completely taken aback at the sudden noise. The lecturer that was standing against the podium halted his lecture and waited for the sudden announcement. There’s a mumble of sorry from the speaker, someone cleared his throat.

“I…  I’m sorry for interrupting but. Um. Well. I just need to relay a message to someone” The guy started, seeming to be hesitating as he kept on talking while pausing in between his breath. His voice was deep, velvety, for some reason Jiyong found it attractive.

“KWON JIYONG” the loud voice blared through the speaker. Jiyong’s eyes abruptly rounded. Soohyuk and Seungho were looking at him now, eyes full with questions.

“This is Choi Seunghyun talking. Jiyong, wherever you are I just want to tell you, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I’m a dumbass. I am so fucking sorry. Please kick my ass if it’ll make you feel better. Just, pick up my call, Jiyong. That’s all, I guess. Thank you very much” Seunghyun ended cheerily. 

If it wasn’t because the fact that he’s now in a lecture class with almost hundred student boring holes on his head, Jiyong would have found it romantic and considered on forgiving Seunghyun. But Seunghyun just has to ruin it by blasting his apologies through the college’s speakers, interrupting the lesson, pleading for Jiyong to kick his ass, in the middle of a lecture on top of that, with everyone listening. He can see the lecturer gave a pointed look on his way so Jiyong covered his face with his palms, slinking down his seat because this is so embarrassing.

“Oh my god, Seunghyun’s a dumbass” Seungho cackled like a madman, clutching on his stomach.

“Hey, watch your mouth. That’s my boyfriend you’re currently insulting” Jiyong elbowed him in the stomach and he winced.

“Correction, ex-boyfriend. He dumped your sorry ass because you cheated on him, remember” Seungho retorted back intelligently, hands busy rubbing on his stomach and threw Jiyong a glare because shit, that hurts and why the hell do you have a pointed blade as your elbow?

“I didn’t cheat on him. Kim Woobin was the one kissed me” Jiyong retaliated with a weak defence.

Seungho snorted loudly and Soohyuk just threw him a disappointed look which totally reads I-taught-you-better-than-that-I’m-very-disappointed-on-you-young-man. Jiyong frowned. He chose to fling a notebook at him in return and Soohyuk quickly deflated in his seat, holding on his face, decided quickly that maybe he should stay away from this argument instead. Seungho gave a brief concern look at Soohyuk and straightened up in his seat.

“Whatever, my point still stands. He dumped you. You lost the bet and your Porsche is now mine” Seungho said waving his hand in the air, dismissing whatever Jiyong just said. Jiyong opened his mouth to retort, completely offended so he blinked, only to close it back and pouted because yeah, Seungho has a point. So, he did whatever a best friend usually does to each other.

“You’re an ass” Jiyong grumbled under his breath, folding his arms on his chest, totally giving up. He just can’t win against Seungho’s bitch-self. Seungho just shrugged off his shoulders, saying that Jiyong has to deal with it. He rolled off his eyes.

 

-

 

Just when Jiyong thought he was embarrassed to death from the sudden apology, Seunghyun just had to surprise him by adding another embarrassment in his list. It started when Jiyong and his friends decided to take a break from the class and have a sit on one of the unoccupied table. Jiyong has his fingers curled over a black coffee while going through his notes for his lessons after this, while his other friends was busy arguing over a topic about tomato is not freaking fruit, you idiot, sincerely quoted from Seungho, there’s a relative hush going around the café, making Jiyong wondering about what with the sudden change. It’s usually loud and noisy in here. But then, there’s faint sound of guitar coming on the other side of the café, perking up Jiyong’s interest and he looked up. He could a see a guy with a guitar, coming his way from the other side.

Jiyong squinted his eyes, trying to identify the person. The guy had a black cap covering his face and a polka dots long black button-down jacket matched with a pair of pink pointed shoes. If Jiyong stared long enough, he could definitely spot stripes stoking under those shoes. That’s weird. For some reason he found the tall figure almost familiar to his eyes but the fashion made he doubt it. He surely as hell doesn’t know anyone with a weird fashion sense like that.

Right after the guy lifted his face to meet his eyes, it took Jiyong five seconds to realize that the guy that has been walking towards him is Seunghyun all along. All of his friends stopped talking, wide eyes fixed on Seunghyun who was now looking at Jiyong serenely, picking at his guitar. Jiyong quickly puts down his cup and looked away because for some reason, he’s not feeling good about this. As he was about to ask Seunghyun what is he doing, the guy hummed soulfully.

“Come over here and let me take off your clothes~” Seunghyun strummed his guitar and started singing loudly, winked at his way as their eyes made eye contact. Jiyong blanched, almost spitting out his drink. His face turned pale when he recognized the song Seunghyun’s currently singing, half-tempted to palm his face because the song was about—

“Cause things I wanna do to you, nobody has to know, know baby~” Seunghyun hollered out loudly as he clumsily plucking on the right chords and Jiyong ducked his head lower. His face heat up at the suggestive lyrics, coloured almost similar to tomato.

Jiyong tried to ignore Seunghyun’s loud husky voice by clasping both of his ears and opened his textbook but it seemed the action just managed to provoke the guy even further as Seunghyun jumped on the chair only to stand on top his table, singing loudly, attracting people’s attention to his table.

“Just lay your body right here, baby have no fear cause ecstasy is near! Ooh Baby~” Seunghyun belt even louder than usual, he cringed internally when other students stared at them incredulously. He wasn’t sure what did he do to deserve this? Okay, fine. Maybe it was his fault for rejecting Seunghyun’s calls and not replying to his messages.

 “Any unexpected positions, bring it on!” The guy shamelessly threw him a wink again as he sang at the top of his lung, swaying his hips. Jiyong likes Seunghyun, very much but he wished—seriously wishes that Seunghyun choked on something so that he’ll stop singing. He could see Seungho can’t stop sniggering from the corner his eyes while Soohyuk was looking constipated, holding in his laugh. Yeah. This is horribly mortifying.

 

-

 

“What do I told you about do not fuck things up?” Seungri sighed for the tenth time.

“Language, Seungri. No matter what, I’m still the hyung. And my ideas are brilliant, it’s romantic” Seunghyun countered.

“It’s humiliating” Seungri folded his arms, shaking his head weakly.

“Jiyong even blushed at my beautiful serenade”

“That’s because he was embarrassed! Who the hell even choose song about sex for a serenade?” Seungri frowned, massaging his temple because oh god, the headache Seunghyun giving him is just too much.

“I don’t think it’s that bad. It’s considered okay though” Seunghyun retaliated, opening the fridge to pour him a glass of milk.

“Define okay, because if getting slapped with a textbook is okay for you, then I think you better have a visit to the hospital and fix your head. I don’t want a crazy man as a housemate” Seungri brought up his hands in the middle of air and took some steps backwards.

“Look, I’m trying okay. I’m just not sure what to do anymore. He doesn’t even give me a chance to talk” Seunghyun pouted, circling his index finger on the rim of the glass. Jiyong still doesn’t pick up his calls neither replying to his message after his romantic apology and his beautiful serenade at the college. On top of that, that guy freaking blocked him in Instagram, twitter and KakaoTalk. Talking about rude, Seunghyun huffed dejectedly.

“God, I swear this is the last time I’m helping you patching things up with Jiyong hyung” Seungri said, pulling out the chair next to the taller guy and took a seat. Seunghyun’s eyes brightened up quickly at Seungri.

“But, under one condition” and Seunghyun frowned, muttering what sullenly.

“Repeat after me. Don’t fuck it up” Seungri said.

“Don’t fuck it up” Seunghyun repeated lazily.

“Louder”

“DON’T FUCK IT UP. Gosh, can I go now?”

“Yes, you may. Remember, don’t f—”

“I got it. Thanks”

 

-

 

“Hurry up, Seungri. I’m craving for some sushi—”

His feet took an abrupt halt, nose scrunching in annoyance. Jiyong knows he shouldn’t have trusted Seungri when he was asked to join him for jiu jitsu practice. He was told that jiu jitsu is very good for venting out frustrations. Seungri kept on insisting that Jiyong should come to the practice room and give jiu jitsu a shot. He should have known better that the younger has something under his sleeve considering how many times Seunghri had lied to him.

“You’re not Seungri” Jiyong lets out his voice flat, unamused as his eyes to fleet over Seunghyun who was standing straight on the other side of the room.

“I am not” Seunghyun strolled towards him lazily, taking his time as he locked their eyes. It seemed like Seunghyun was expecting his cold tone judging from the way his eyes doesn’t even blink at his words.

“I’m Choi Seunghyun” the taller guy stopped right before him, leaving only few inches. “I like you and I like sushi too” His tone was definite, making Jiyong’s lips fell. The grin curving along Seunghyun’s lips was spread wider, small dimples carved deeper on his cheeks looking more prominent.

Seunghyun smile faltered the moment Jiyong turned his back on him and attempted to flee away. He guessed he should’ve expected it. His initial intention was originally to block Jiyong from walking away but then his clumsy-self took over his body, accidentally throwing his long leg over Jiyong’s foot, making the latter tripped. Shit. Before he could realize what happened, Jiyong already had his pretty face planted on the ground with a loud thud. Seunghyun hissed, scrunching his nose. That must have hurt like hell.

“Fuck” Jiyong cursed, holding onto his face. Seunghyun froze as he watched Jiyong sat upward, cupping on his red nose with teary eyes. Damn, Seunghyun hoped he didn’t break the boy’s cute button nose.

“Uh… Are you okay?” Seunghyun tried to lighten up the mood with a smile but then Jiyong quickly shoot him down with a sharp glare. He decided that shutting his lips would probably be the best answer. Jiyong got up quickly, one hand was still clutching on his nose as he threw another intimidating glare at his way before spinning his heel around.

“Seungri has already locked the doors so you can’t escape. I’ll give you the key only after you hear me out first” Seunghyun tugged on Jiyong’s shirt, letting go as soon as the boy turned to face him and shit, the boy got a fucking reindeer nose. Seunghyun had to bite his tongue from chuckling, looking away and cleared his throat, preparing to explain himself.

“Look, human makes mistakes. Give me a chance” Seunghyun stuffed his hands inside his pockets, staring pleadingly at Jiyong’s eyes so the other could feel his genuine feelings.

“That’s bullshit. I made mistake but did you ever give me chance to explain? Big fat no” His tone was slightly harsh and it was completely understandable because it was Seunghyun’s fault. But as he was watched Jiyong taking a couple of steps back, creating distance between them made Seunghyun feeling a piercing pain across his chest.

“Listen” Seunghyun took a step forward, eyes looking down on the ground as if embarrassed of himself. He ran his hands through his black hair and looked into Jiyong’s eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for insulting you and talking bad about you. You didn’t deserve all the shit I said. It’s not true. It was my fault for not believe in you. I’m sorry, alright? I’ll make it up to you. Punch my face, I know I deserve it” Seunghyun stared at the way Jiyong kept shifting his weight from one foot to another, brows knitted deeply, fingers curled in loose fists.

“Come on. I know you want it. Punch me hard” Seunghyun provoked, tapping on his cheek as he invaded Jiyong’s space. Jiyong didn’t say anything but just watch silently.

Unsatisfied with the lack of reaction, Seunghyun pulled Jiyong’s wrist and levelled it to his face, urging the boy to quit the act and just punch him. Jiyong blanched at the idea of knocking Seunghyun’s handsome face and resisted from hurting the other.

“No” Jiyong deadpanned.

And so he tried very hard to pull back his fist but Seunghyun just kept on pulling and Jiyong tried, like, really hard from blowing a punch. But then, his stance went unbalanced when Seunghyun insisted on pulling his fist forward which concluded Seunghyun to unceremoniously fell back on his back. Seunghyun let out a loud noise. Jiyong stared at him.

“Shit, are you okay?”Jiyong gasped loudly, covering his mouth as he slowly approached the other who went stilled on the floor, face covered in his arms. “I’m so sorry—Eep”

Suddenly, Jiyong found himself being pushed forward, toppling down on a ground a little ungraceful for his taste and he swears his head was pounding as he rolled on his chest. He wanted to clutch on his head but then he realized heavy weight was holding him down as his hands was pinned on his back. He wriggled at the uncomfortable position and looked over his shoulder only to see the infamous smirk on Seunghyun’s smug face. This bastard.

“You’re an asshole. Ugh, I hate you so much” Jiyong scowled, gritting his teeth. Puffing his cheeks, he bit on his inner cheeks, resisting from rolling his eyes. He can’t believe Seunghyun just tricked him. He was honestly worried about the latter and this is what he gets in return.

“Are you sure you hate me?” Seunghyun just grinned deviously at his reaction, hovering over the smaller boy closely to whisper in his ear. Jiyong didn’t comment anything, shivering at the heavy breath on his neck instead. At that moment, Jiyong just realized that Seunghyun had already slipped a hand under the waistband of his brief to wrap around Jiyong’s cock. He jerked at the contact.

“Oh god, you really need to stop grabbing on my dick whenever you want” Jiyong tried keeping his voice stern, frowning. It was proved failed as he let out a whimper when a thumb stroked over the tip. The grip on his wrists was firm against his back and no matter how much he struggled under Seunghyun, the guy definitely have the upper hand with his bigger strength.

“You said that you hate me but I don’t think your dick has the same idea” Seunghyun drawled, tugging the cock in his hand gently. Jiyong squeezed his eyes shut at the pressure, cheeks slowly turned into a red rosy colour and blush began spreading down to his neck.

“Noooo. You’re cheating” Jiyong let out a slow breath and shook his head, sputtering. Despite his words, the boy has long stop struggling, body turned pliant under Seunghyun. He can’t help but to rock against the warm hand that’s still stroking him to hardness. He swore his face must be burning in embarrassment.

“I’m not. If anything, you’re the one lying to yourself right now” Seunghyun pressed his lips against Jiyong’s earlobe and smirked, peeking down at Jiyong’s cock in his hand. “Look at how pretty red your cock is right now. It’s so cute” he hummed as he rubbed the swollen head with his thumb and dug into the tip which is dribbling with pre-come. Jiyong choked. The other seized up at the sensation, shuddering as he tried to keep his whine at the back of his throat.

Seunghyun didn’t give him a chance though. The guy licked his other hand and squeezed the base of his cock to elicit some sounds. He picked up his pace almost immediately, twisting his wrist in the way Seunghyun knows that’ll send Jiyong keening in pleasure. Seunghyun didn’t miss the chance from clumsily grinding his crotch on Jiyong’s ass.

Jiyong cupped his mouth, moaning subtly at the feel of half-hard cock throbbing hotly against his lower half. His head was pounding and dizzy from the unending sensations. The uncomfortable twist in his gut was telling him that he’s not that far from reaching orgasm.

Warm lips pressed against Jiyong’s neck, resting there for a moment before Seunghyun decided to nibble over the shell of Jiyong’s ear with his teeth, tugging it lightly. His hands never stop from running over the hard length, applying pressure and play with his balls sometimes. Jiyong’s back arched beautifully by the time he climaxed, teary eyes closed shut firm and mouth parted slighted, silent scream died at the back of his throat.

Jiyong caught his breath after sometime until a hand grabbed on his ankle. Seunghyun turned him around so that they’re facing each other, his boneless legs were splayed open along with his flaccid cock hanging out from his brief. Jiyong felt his blood ran cold the moment he caught Seunghyun staring his body like a predator so he turned away, hiding his face in his arm.

“Hey” Seunghyun said pushing Jiyong’s arm away. The smaller one didn’t put up a fight, just narrowed his eyes and make a gurgling sound. Seunghyun knitted his eyebrows, disappointed at how the other responds.

“Are you still mad at me?” He leaned down and stared into the brown orbs, stroking Jiyong’s cheeks lovingly. Seunghyun toyed with the red tip of Jiyong’s ear and he thinks that Jiyong looks pretty like this with pink blushes creeping up his neck and cheeks.

“Yeah because you’re still an asshole” The smaller sneered with withering glare. Seunghyun , however, doesn’t seemed bothered at his response, an amused smile plastered on his face and Jiyong felt like he’s about to lose whatever game they’re playing right now.

“If that’s the case” Seunghyun paused, running his thumb across the other’s collarbone and looked up “I’ll make it up to you then”

For some reason, Jiyong could sense there’s a dangerous edge lacing around his husky tone and he instantly gulped. He wasn’t given time to respond though because as soon Seunghyun pulled away, he already slid Jiyong’s last garments down his skinny legs with evil grin plastered on his lips.

A moment later, Jiyong has his face pressed on a foam exercise mat (Seunghyun found it in the small back room), naked in his glory, on his knees as he was panting harshly. He panicked at the unfamiliar situation. Nails were digging deep into flesh as Seunghyun groped over the round of his butt a bit too eagerly and dipped a finger between his crack.

“Oh” Oh shit, Jiyong’s breath hitched the next second a sticky finger which was coated with lube nudged at his hole, circling around it before sliding carefully inside the smaller. A loud groan escaped Seunghyun’s lips as Jiyong clenched around his finger. Swallowing hard, Seunghyun felt his head spinning when muscles tightening around his finger and pulling his finger only to push back in knuckle-deep.

Jiyong squirmed in discomfort, trying very hard to adapt to the situation. If one finger made him uncomfortable, two fingers undoubtedly made him tensed all over. It burns slightly as Seunghyun began pumping his fingers in and out. Noticing at how Jiyong squared his shoulder, Seunghyun tried to relax him by kissing along his spine. He shushed the boy, stroking free hand over his back and Jiyong slowly relaxed. Seunghyun didn’t waste his time and continued curling his fingers down, scissoring Jiyong apart with three fingers until he hit the smaller’s prostate. Jiyong choked on a throaty moan, legs quivering. Three fingers moved at a punishing pace then, stretching the rim and angled deep down inside that he’s starting to see stars.

“Enough, Seunghyun” his voice came out strained, Jiyong can feel his abdomen coiling so hard. But Seunghyun didn’t give in to his mercy. Jiyong flushed darkly in embarrassment when Seunghyun spread his cheeks apart, whimpering at the hot puff blew over his entrance. Something wet and heavy was pressed against his hole a bit later, making Jiyong jerked at the sudden intrusion.

“What are you—” Jiyong gasped, letting out a low moan when he felt a tongue dragged down to cleft of his ass. His hands balled into fists. The other guy just chuckled, deep voice dropping low and sent Jiyong whimpering at the vibration against his skin. Seunghyun moved to swirl his tongue flat over the pucker of his hole. The guy let out a moan as he pulled Jiyong’s asscheeks apart so he could bury his face further in between.

 “T-too much. Stop” Jiyong shook his head weakly with saliva rolled out of his mouth, shuddering as another wave of pleasure ran through his body. He can’t help but to buck his hips at the hot breath against his entrance, unconsciously pushing his ass back into Seunghyun. His toes curled at the feel of wet muscle, prodding at his rim.

“What are you talking about? We barely started” Seunghyun laughed darkly, baritone voice dropping low, nearly sounding like a growl. Jiyong was completely undone, fingers scrambling to hold on something as Seunghyun tongue-fucked him, thrusting in and out his hole without care.

Between ragged breathing and moaning, Seunghyun somehow managed to manhandle Jiyong on his back, digging his thumb on his inner thigh to keep his legs spread wide, knees pressing against chest. Seunghyun fetched his pants and took out a condom from the back pocket. He rolled on the condom onto his dick and slicked it up with lube. As he’s feeling a bit playful, Seunghyun wiped the excess of liquid on the back of Jiyong’s thigh making the other whined weakly. Jiyong’s breath went hitched as he found a thick headcock pushing into his hole, gripping hard on Seunghyun arms, gasping at the rough thrust.

“Oh god, I feel like there’s a fucking bazooka inside me” Jiyong commented, gritting his teeth. The slide burns and hurts so bad because fuck, Seunghyun is so fucking big and he swears his ass is a bout ripped apart. The other didn’t let Jiyong adjust, shoving his dick all the way until he’s buried to the hilt. 

“Shit, shit” Seunghyun breathed as he felt Jiyong sucking him in. He can’t believe Jiyong is still tight even after all the rimming and fingering. Seunghyun slid his hands on the base of Jiyong’s thigh, holding it there firm before thrusting his hips to the right angle that Jiyong choked back tears.

“Seunghyun” The other boy clawed on the taller’s back, moaning his cries on Seunghyun’s throat, completely disoriented at the unrelenting pounding against his prostate.

Seunghyun fucked Jiyong open against the floor, hitting on the prostate repeatedly that the boy could barely scream anymore, only panting in desperate need as he chased his second orgasm. Long fingers squeezed on his hips as Seunghyun rocking both of them forward, grinding his hard member against Jiyong urgently, drawing soft mewl from Jiyong red lips. Jiyong came with a wail, streaks of white painted across his chest and his knees were shaking so hard.

“Sto—I can’t—I can’t anymore” Jiyong has his both eyes screwed shut, face scrunched in a strained expression. He shuddered violently from overstimulation. There were even tears built up in the corner of his eyes, dry lips parted only to whimper at the back of his hand as Seunghyun pulled out, leaving his hole clenching and unclenching against nothing.

Seunghyun only decided to slam deeper, balls flushed snuggly against his red buttocks. Seunghyun hiked his thighs over shoulders so he could fucked him throughout his climax relentlessly, leaving both of them groaning and gasping. It felt endless that his head could barely function anymore, can only muffled his cries under Seunghyun as the latter parted his shaking legs and smothered his thigh gently with kisses, sucking on the sensitive so that it’ll leave bruises.

Everything was too much, too sensitive. Jiyong sobbed quietly, biting on the bridge of Seunghyun’s shoulder, almost drawing out blood and Seunghyun grunted out loud as he came. Jiyong’s head lolled to the side, chest heaving up and down. The pleasure was freaking intense he couldn’t stop trembling. He whimpered just when Seunghyun pulled out of him, feeling empty at the loss of warmth.

“So, having rough sex is your idea of making up” Jiyong murmured after his breathing gone steady. His voice was scratchy after all the moaning and oh god, he can’t feel his legs nor his ass. How is he supposed to walk after this?

“Originally, it’s not. But you won’t stop being stubborn and I guessed I just have to play rough” Seunghyun said tiredly, pressing himself against Jiyong’s side. He tucked his arm under the smaller’s head and pulled him closer.

“I can’t believe we had sex in here. Seungri’s gonna kill me if he knows about this” Jiyong face-palmed his face. This is the place where Seungri practices his jiu jitsu, this is where he trains for competition with his friends, most of his time was spent in here, on this fucking floor that Jiyong and Seunghyun just had sex.

“As long as both of us shut our mouth, I’m sure he won’t know” Seunghyun teased. The boy frowned at this.

“You sly bastard” Jiyong attempted to pinch on his thigh. But quickly turned into a whining mess when Seunghyun latched on the lower lips between his teeth before sucking, chuckling darkly. With that Seunghyun tilted his chin and gripped his jaw, tangling their tongues together. Only pulling away after satisfied at how abused his lips looked, letting a satisfied long groan as he kissed him chastely one time.

 

-

 

Seunghyun yawned tiredly, cupping his mouth and ran his hand through his messy hair, forcing himself out of the bed. His mind quickly sobered up when he saw the familiar silver hair going around in his kitchen with an apron. He could feel his heart warmed instantly as he watched Jiyong flipping the pan a little ungracefully with flour on his face.

"Done" Jiyong chirped with a smile on his face after put the strawberry on top of the food. He settled his hand on the side of his waist and huffed in relief, happy looking at his first creation in the morning. Jiyong took off the flowery-pattern apron he’s been wearing and straightened his shirt. His body jolted for a bit  when Jiyong could hear someone clearing his throat from behind and dusted himself for a few times before turning around coolly.

“Good morning, Seunghyun” Jiyong greeted him with a smile.

“Morning” Seunghyun mumbled, stood stiffly by the side and tried very hard not to stare at Jiyong. His mouth turned dry at the sight of Jiyong wearing his buttoned up shirt, loosely wrapping his skinny body.

Now he knows the reason why every guy has a fetish of wanting to see their beloved one wearing their clothes. It's because it was a complete turn on, sending jolt straight to his groin. He looked pretty delicious to Seunghyun and only if he could kiss those pouted lips, it would be even more wonderful. Seunghyun grunted low as he felt uncomfortable in his pants so he quickly turned away and hissed.

"I made you pancake and strawberry for breakfast. Hope you don’t mind me using the kitchen” Seunghyun came closer to the table and smiled at Jiyong’s attempt to make them breakfast. Touched could be the appropriate word to define his feelings at the moment.

"Thanks" Seunghyun sheepishly smiled in joy, shyly glanced at the boy. Jiyong was standing across him and about to pull a chair but Seunghyun quickly stopped him.

"Wait, let me" Seunghyun rushed to his side and pulled a chair for Jiyong, gesturing the boy to sit.

"Uh. Thanks" Jiyong awkwardly smiled and took a sit as Seunghyun pushed the chair. The guy quickly took a seat next to Jiyong.

Then, Jiyong picked up his utensils and cut his pancakes into tiny little pieces and handed out to Seunghyun a bit later. But the guy refused, saying that he can cut the pancakes by himself though it fell on deaf ears as Jiyong insisted.

Seunghyun looked at Jiyong that’s currently occupied with a happy expression, grinning like a kid with face white with flour. It was overwhelming seeing him smiling. Carefully, he pulled the plate forward and jabbed on one of the pancakes before putting it into his mouth. Seunghyun’s face instantly darkened as he chews. Shit, this thing is fucking salty. Seunghyun gagged, almost puke out the food from his mouth, wondering how many bowl of salt Jiyong just put in this pancake. He reached for the glass of juice and gulped it in one-shot, hoping the salty taste will disappear.

“Do you not like the pancake?” Jiyong asked Seunghyun. 

Uh. Seunghyun blinked once, twice and their eyes shifted to look at the untouched pancake. The taller one shook his head, quickly picked on the strawberry and forced an awkward smile. Remembering something, Seunghyun got up from his seat and fetched a box from across the room.

“Here” he said, handing the box to Jiyong.

“What’s that? Your sex tapes?”Jiyong questioned with a light humour, his interest piqued as he took the box. He briefly gazed at Seunghyun, eyes full with anticipation.

“Nope, even better” Seunghyun said, teasing smile quirked at his lips.

“Oh my god, where the hell did you get these?” Jiyong sounds half-impressed and half disgusted at the same time. There’s a packet of gummies inside the box but that’s not what stole his attention, it’s the penis-shaped gummy shape that made him chortled back a laugh.

“Ordered online especially for you. Try it” Seunghyun nudged.

“I swear I’ll haunt you for the rest of your life if this thing’s poisoned” Jiyong gave an incredulous look at Seunghyun and picked up the gummy before popping it into his mouth. He chewed slowly.

“How does it taste?”

“Not bad. Sweet. Although, I think yours taste better” Jiyong waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Seunghyun.

“Ugh, you’re disgusting” The other guy made a disgusted face, though the smile on his lips never faltered as he pinched Jiyong’s cheeks.

“Ha ha. Says the guy who gave me a bag of penis-shaped gummies” Jiyong scrunched his nose, puffing his cheeks.

“Like you’re any better, you gave me a box of lubes and condoms” Seunghyun scoffed and about say something more until he was surprised with Jiyong jumping onto his lap in a sudden, making him falling on his butt with a wince.

“I guess we’re a match made in heaven then” Jiyong circled his arms around Seunghyun’s neck and this made he grinned wider. Seunghyun nodded in agreement as he stood up with Jiyong in his arms and placed the smaller guy so he's seated on top of the dining table. Pulling away, Seunghyun cupped Jiyong’s face and pecked on his lips.

“For once, I agree with you” Seunghyun smiled and Jiyong circled his legs around Seunghyun’s waist to pull him closer, leaning his head against Seunghyun’s chest.

“We’ve become boyfriends, so what’s next? Do we have to suck each other’s dick or what?” Jiyong glanced upwards at Seunghyun after popping one of the penis-shaped gummy into his mouth and munched noisily. Seunghyun coughed and cleared up his throat.

“Anyway, I’m sorry that you lost the bet. I feel so bad that you had to give the Porsche to Seungho” Seunghyun spoke with a heavy heart. He really did feel bad for making Jiyong lost the bet to Seungho and now, he lost his favourite car.

“It’s fine. I don’t really care about it anymore. In fact, I think I have to thank you for what you’ve done for me that night”  Jiyong dismissed with a wave and fed Seunghyun one of the gummies.  

“Thank me? What did I do?” Seunghyun furrowed his eyebrows.

 

-

 

“Hello, is this a car cleaning service?  Yeah, I want to schedule a premium package under name Seungho. It’s a white Porsche that smelled like a fucking cat piss. Yes. Yes. I don’t care how much do I have to pay you guys just fucking help me get rid the shitty smell. Yes. And there's a weird stain on the seat too. God, yes. Thank you” Seungho sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair frustratingly as soon as he ended the call.

“Fucking Kwon Jiyong” he groaned.

 

THE END__________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small present for next chappie :D


	4. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birds of a feather flock together.

“I just have a dick in my mouth and I think I like it more than I ever imagine” Jiyong declared loudly the next day, soon after they just finished eating their dinner. He and his friends were gathered around the dining table.

“Oh my gahhd” Chaerin coughed on her drink.

“Congratulations, little sex soldier. Do you want a big gun and a golden star up your ass for a reward?” Seungho deadpanned, flicking his lighter, brow threw upward in question.

“Wait, I’m confused” Youngbae brought up his hand in the air, like a student asking permission to ask a question in the middle of the class. “Are you guys like officially boyfriends now or what?”

“That’s what I’ve been thinking. I mean, he did say he love me last night but I ran away because I freaked out since, well—we never really ask each other out properly and all we did were going at it like bunnies in heat—”

“Ugh, gross. Too much information” Seungho kicked his leg as he narrowed his eyes, clamping on both of his ears.

“I’m serious, you dick. Come help me with this. I can’t think anything but Seunghyun with his big ass banana meat” Jiyong sighed heavily. At his euphemism, Youngbae choked on his banana, rushing up to bathroom a little later, most probably throwing whatever he ate just now.

Jiyong just shrugged him off. Youngbae’s choking on a banana is important as him choking on Seunghyun’s banana right now. Oh fuck, he doesn’t think he can eat banana without thinking of Seunghyun’s dick anymore, Jiyong paled.

“I think I really like Seunghyun this time and I want to be his boyfriend for a really long time, man. And, I don’t know, possibly ride on his big dic—”

“Oh my gosh, please stop with the dick. I’m going to be sick” Soohyuk chucked a cigarette’s box at him which Jiyong managed to duck from.

“Oooh, that has a pretty nice rhyme. Dick. Sick. Dick. Sick. Dick. Sick. Dic—” Jiyong received a banana slap on his face, shutting him up. Chaerin flipped her hair, rolling her eyes around before continued sipping her coffee.

“Okay. I’m serious. What should I say to him? How do I tell him that I want him as a boyfriend for real?” Jiyong pulled his hair.

“Well, you could just go book some fancy restaurant just for both of you, with a bouquet of red roses in hand, get on your knees and ask “Choi Seunghyun, will you be my boyfriend?” Chaerin suggested with a dreamy smile, pinky finger was tipped upward as she gingerly held her cup. 

Jiyong gave her a judgmental stare which completely screams ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME? Though, he decided to just shake his head in return instead of screaming at her. Chaerin has been a very good friend, she definitely doesn’t deserve an earful of high-pitch screaming from his beautiful voice.

“Nah—I’m not going for cheesy-ass move in a cliché drama, thank you very much” Jiyong sheepishly rejected her idea and turned to Soohyuk and Seungho, ears open for other suggestions. Soohyuk twitched his lips, looking deeply troubled as he thought.

“As a first, you could always tell him that you like him, I mean, like a normal person” Soohyuk spoke, eerily calm. Eyes bright from expectation and Jiyong faltered, not knowing what to say because normal somehow was never listed under his plans.

“Or—you could touch his dick and say ‘I’m sooooo in love with your big meat banana, Rawrr’ sexily and, maybe getting it on afterwards” Seungho interrupted rudely with a giggle, invading Soohyuk’s space as he leaned over to Jiyong.

Everyone went silent. Jiyong blinked.

“Oh my god, Seungho!” Jiyong face-palmed his face but soon brightened up a like firefly.

“OH.MY.GOD. That’s a brilliant idea, you sick ass. I owe you man” Soohyuk and Chaerin stared with mouth hanging open in disbelieve. Youngbae who just got back from bathroom watched both with a confused expression, wondering what he just missed.

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Tell me how it goes” but then Seungho gagged. “On a better note, please don’t tell me how it goes”

“Oh god, I have friends with a brain of a bird” Chaerin deadpanned.

 

___________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I supposed this is where the weird gift for  Seunghyun came from. lol. I'm sorry. And this scene came after Jiyong ran away from Seunghyun's sudden confession.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Cross posted on AFF :D


End file.
